


Welcome to My World

by anneryn7



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Stubborn Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: Over three fourths of the world's population is gone. Men outnumber women almost two to one. Because of this, the government has enforced mandated partnerships. On your eighteenth birthday, your partner(s) are assigned to you.Karen Bennett was assigned to Matt Sanders and Brian Haner - known players. Instead of abiding by the law and doing her 'civic duty' to help repopulate the planet, she rebels. Karen joins the ongoing rebellion fighting to be free. No one is going to tell her who she can or cannot be with.Alternate Universe | drama | love triangles and other shapes
Relationships: M. Shadows/Original Female Character(s), Synyster Gates/M. Shadows/Original Character(s), Synyster Gates/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story years ago and posted it to an a7x site. Slowly transferring it over here.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN AVENGED SEVENFOLD OR IT'S MEMBERS.

Chapter One:

* * *

If someone would have told me that over half of the earth’s population would die out by the time I was a teenager, when I was a little girl, I would have laughed in his or her face. But as it turns out, the paranoid people, the ones that were prepared for the inevitable apocalypse, the catastrophic something, they were ready for what happened.  
  
Things weren’t always like this. I remember when everything was good – well, as good as life gets, anyway. Things used to be so simple and uncomplicated looking back on it, now. There was a time when it didn’t matter who your significant other was, or who you loved, or who you slept with, or who you chose to date. We had the freedom to make that choice for ourselves – unless you preyed on kids or tried to fuck your dog.  
  
Now… Now is a completely different story. And it all started five years ago.  
  
We’ve all seen those zombie movies where someone thinks that they found the magical fucking cure for some life-threatening disease. If you think that’s where I’m going with this, you’re wrong. That didn’t happen. No one started foaming at the mouth and chasing after people, with a crazy craving for brains.  
  
No, if that were the case, we probably wouldn’t be in the shit situation we’re stuck in now.  
Nope, we were hit by a plague. And when I say plague, I mean nasty, contagious, no hope of surviving it. Ever. It was like the Black Plague all over again, just different symptoms.  
  
Everyone was at each other’s throats. We, America, were blaming one country. Other countries were pointing their fingers elsewhere. Needless to say, by the time everyone chilled the fuck out, they realized it wasn’t some insane terrorist attack. Everywhere was being infected. There weren’t any exceptions.  
  
There were so many different strains of the disease, that by the time someone finally came up with a vaccination, there were already new strains killing people. The world was in mad hysteria.  
  
Finally, two years after watching people get sick and drop like flies, we were finally able to get rid of it for good. By the time the dust settled and everyone was relatively healthy, we had less than a fourth of the global population left. That’s not even including the people that survived the illness and died because their weakened immune systems left them weak too feeble to endure everyday life.  
  
When everything was said and done, the government became hell-bent on procreation. They were convinced that it was their mission to repopulate the earth and they were going to us to do it – willingly or not.  
  
Everyone, eighteen years of age and older, was to be assigned one or two mating partners. Our partners were to be life-long and we wouldn’t be able to change them. The government was even supplying extra income for the new lives that we were expected to create and care for.  
At first, it didn’t seem so terrible. Already married couples weren’t reassigned, just encouraged to continue to have children. Same sex couples were also exempt. The women were asked to conceive through IVF: In Vitro Fertilization. Men were asked to donate their sperm, to do their part.  
  
I guess the first couple of years didn’t go as smoothly as they had hoped. Last year, they started cracking down. People protested, sure, but it wasn’t until last year that I really understood why. Almost all women were forced to _‘marry’_ two men and spread their legs. I understood that. But, last year, shit really hit the fan.  
  
People who were rebelling were getting their bank accounts frozen and getting arrested. It didn’t matter if their spouses were cheating. A friend of mine was put into a coma by her match and the police did nothing about it. She wasn’t **_with child_** , so no one even tried to help her. I was angry. I was pissed! I was livid and going out of my **_fucking mind_**.  
  
I helped her get out. Some friends of friends told me about two men that were housing and assisting anyone who wanted to fight their partnerships. I thought it was just a rumor - that is until I saw it for myself.  
  
It’s a lavish apartment building that’s huge. There aren’t very many people staying in it. The guys who run it are powerful and have even more powerful friends and deep pockets. I’m guessing that’s the only reason that they haven’t been shut down. Everyone they take in is more or less protected by them. They offered me sanctuary, should I ever need it.  
  
They’re good guys and I’ve stayed in touch with them since. They’re good friends, despite our age differences.  
  
That brings me back to yesterday, which also happened to my eighteenth birthday. This morning I was given the names of my partners – Brian Haner and Matt Sanders. They’re attractive, local and definitely not strangers. They’re also womanizing. They have never been faithful to anyone a day of their lives.  
  
I don’t know them well, but I know enough to decide that I didn’t want them. It’s bad enough that I’m expected to just give up to men, but ones that can’t keep it in their pants with anyone?! I don’t think so. I packed up my things and I went to the Sanctuary. That’s what everyone calls it.  
  
The guys stopped by my parent’s place on my way out. I told them that it wasn’t going to happen and left before they tried to talk me out of it. I’m my own person and I’m going to stay that way.  
  
I know that it’s not the last that I’ve heard from them or the government. That doesn’t mean that I’m just going to lie down and take it. Today’s the day that I joined the rebellion. The government is relentless, but I’m a bitch. Oh yeah, it’s on.


	2. Did Someone Say, "Distraction?"

Chapter Two:

* * *

It wasn’t hard getting into the swing of things at the Sanctuary. Technically, we’re fugitives, but it’s not like the government is going out of their way to track us down. They’ve eased up on their ‘punishments,’ since they’re seeing more results. Yeah, they can freeze my bank accounts and try to tap my cell, but that’s a lot of effort for one person.  
  
I work for a bicycle delivery service that pays only cash. I ditched my cell for a prepaid forever ago, so not much has changed. I have to be careful, yes, but until they do something drastic, I’m in the clear.  
  


* * *

  
“I was hoping you’d end up here, Karen.” Dean smirked, as he sat down in the lobby. I’m pretty sure that this place used to be a hotel, before it was converted to apartments. I’m not complaining.  
  
“Why is that?” I asked him, trying to read his face.  
  
“Because you’re one of us. I could tell the minute you walked Ashley through the door.”  
  
“I’m one of the guys or one of the stubborn ones?” I asked, for clarification. He laughed.  
  
“You’re definitely not a guy, darlin’.” He assured me. I smiled. He’s a good-looking guy, dirty-blonde hair, intense blue eyes, a strong jaw, kissable lips and a fucking perfect build. If I wasn't so much younger, I’d probably go for him. But hey, anything can happen. A girl has her needs – you know?  
  
“Bitch, I know.” I teased, indulging in a smirk of my own.  
  
“You better watch it.” He warned me, in a mischievous tone.  
  
“Or what?” I taunted him.  
  
“You’ll know when it happens.” He retorted, vaguely. I rolled my eyes and stood up to stretch. It’s been a long day and my body hurts. Riding a bike all day keeps me in great shape, unfortunately it also wears me the fuck out.  
  
“Well, as fun as this is, mama needs to soak in a bath. I’m sore as hell.” I told him, as I bent down to pick up my messenger bag.  
  
“Is a bath really going to do it for you, Kare?” He asked me, his voice noticeably huskier. I gulped and forced my brain to focus on what I was doing instead of him sans clothes. Oh, what the hell?  
  
“Are you offering, D?” I breathed. He got to his feet and stood in front of me, placing his hands on my sides. I can’t think like this. Everything he’s doing… is going straight to my libido.  
  
“I could _rub out the kinks_ for you, if you like.” He offered. I felt my pulse quicken as my panties dampened. Shit.  
  
“You’d do that for me?” I asked, lamely. He nodded, keeping eye contact with me the entire time. “I’m sure you’d want something in return.” I whispered.  
  
“Darlin’, I’m not that kind of man.” He lied, with a smirk playing on his lips. “Just take a bath with me afterwards and consider us even.”  
  
“If you are teasing me, I’ll make sure you don’t get any for a month.” I threatened him. Could I actually do it? Hell no. Does he need to know that? Of course not. He chuckled.  
  
“Let’s go to your apartment.” He suggested, cradling my hand in his own. I nodded, not trusting my voice. We made it all of five steps before there was a commotion at the doorway. Our security guards were yelling at none other than my partners. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Mother of all that sinful and delicious, can’t I just get my rocks off without someone butting in?! Is that too much to fucking ask?!  
  
Dean seemed to pick up on my irritation and walked over to the door. I stayed with him and got in front of him before he could say anything to the guys. I shook my head at him, before turning my irritation on Matt and Brian.  
  
“Why are you here?!” I seethed. The guards stopped shouting, but didn’t let them inside.  
  
“To talk to you,” Brian answered. I shook my head.  
  
“We don’t need to talk. It’s not going to happen.” I said, directing my words to both of them. Brian sighed.  
  
“Are we really that bad?” He asked me.  
  
“I’m not about to sign my life over to serial polygamists.” I quipped.  
  
“Come on, Karen. You know you’re exaggerating.” Matt argued. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Please, you two are easier than kindergarten math.” I deadpanned. Matt looked like he wanted to say something else, but Brian shot him a look that shut him up. “I’m not interested. Go find someone else to lay.” I sighed.  
  
“You won’t even try?” Matt asked, offended.  
  
“That’s what I said.”  
  
“Bu-” Matt started again, but Brian shook his head.  
  
“Monogamy is overrated, anyway.” Brian remarked, before they walked away.  
  
“Dude, I could not handle one pussy for the rest of my life.” Matt told him.  
  
“Tell me about it.” Brian agreed, before they were out of earshot.  
  
“Let’s go upstairs and I can make you forget about those two.” Dean offered, as he kissed my neck. I nodded and pressed myself against him.  
  
“Lead the way.”


	3. Bathing and Other Things

Chapter Three:

* * *

Brian’s POV

* * *

“I can’t believe we actually got rejected and that Karen actually had the balls to turn us down.” Matt complained. He looks like someone just told him that his dog died and that he could never have sex again.  
  
“It was bound to happen eventually.” I told him.  
  
“Yeah, but by our match? That’s the ultimate rejection.”  
  
“She could come around – weirder things have happened.”  
  
“And I could get a sex change.” He quipped. I laughed.  
  
“So you could spend all day playing with yourself?” I asked him. He considered it and looked at me sheepishly.  
  
“Seriously, though, she’s hot. You can’t deny that she has a bangin’ body.” He groaned.  
  
“I never said she doesn’t.”  
  
“I don’t understand why she won’t even give it a chance.” Matt grumbled.  
  
“She doesn’t want to be another notch in our bedposts.” I reminded him.  
  
“She’ll change her mind.” Matt pressed, stubbornly. “It’s only a matter of time.”  
  
“Then you have nothing to worry about.”  
  
“I bet she’s a freak in the sheets.”  
  
“You need to get laid.”  
  
“Tell me about it.”

* * *

Karen’s POV

* * *

True to his word, Dean was straddling my legs and rubbing my back. And damn, did it feel good. He peppered my neck with kisses while he worked my back. I groaned.  
  
“Are you sure you want to do this, darlin’?” He asked me. I nodded into my pillow.  
  
“Do you see me stopping you?” I retorted. He chuckled.  
  
“No, I don’t.”  
  
“Then, yes, I’m sure.” I answered him. “I’m not expecting you to spend your life with me. That’s exactly what I’m not looking for, right now.” I clarified.  
  
“As long as we’re on the same page,” he replied.  
  
“We are.” I assured him.  
  
“I like being friends with you, babe. That doesn’t have to change, just because things get a little more physical between us.”  
  
“That sounds perfect.” I told him, quietly. He smirked.  
  
“Good, because I think it’s time for our bath.” He mused, as he climbed off of me. He walked over to my bathroom and I heard the water turn on. I bit my lip, before getting off of my bed. I prayed for confidence as I strode into the bathroom without a stitch on.  
  
I’m not a virgin, by any means, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t get nervous showing an incredibly attractive man my body. Especially since Dean is built like a fucking Adonis.  
  
As soon as I closed the bathroom door behind me, we locked eyes. He held my gaze as he took off his shirt. A small whimper escaped from my lips. He smirked as he continued to strip out of his clothes. He opened my bottle of bubble bath next to my claw-foot tub and poured a generous amount. I watched the bubbles start to form, but only for a second.  
  
“You’re fucking breath-taking, darlin’.” He said quietly, his voice hoarse. His voice sent shivers down my spine. I took the opportunity to return the favor. My eyes raked his thread-bare body in appreciation.  
  
I didn’t have to wait long for him to make a move. He pulled me against his body, so my back was to his front. His lips started their slow, sweet torture on my neck. I groaned when I felt his teeth dig into my skin, lightly. I felt a hand on my side. It slowly dipped lower until it found my hot, dripping core. He groaned as he slipped a finger inside. I ground my backside against his growing boner.  
  
“Your pussy feels incredible, Kare.” He breathed - his breath hot against my ear. I shuddered.  
  
“Bath,” I gasped as he kept teasing me. He must have agreed, because he removed his finger and turned off the water. “Protection?” I asked him, struggling to think straight. Just because the rest of the country has gone insane, doesn’t mean that I have. I don’t want kids. Not yet.  
  
“I’ve got it covered.” He assured me as he placed two condoms on the edge of the tub. I nodded. He stepped into the bath first, before sinking down. I bit my lip and watched him for a minute, before poking a toe into the water to see just how hot it was. I made a face. “Trust me, darlin’ – the water isn’t what you should be worried about, right now.”  
  
As soon as those words left his mouth, I’m pretty sure my ovaries self-destructed. God. He’s fucking sex on legs.  
  
I stepped into the tub and he grabbed me by the waist, before I could sit down. He maneuvered so his face was in my crotch and I could feel his breath dancing along my pussy lips. I gasped. Without warning, he thrust his tongue into my heat and I almost fell backwards. He tightened his grip on my waist, keeping me still. I placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to brace myself.  
  
He replaced his tongue with a finger and started flicking my g-spot. I groaned. He dragged his tongue over my clit and started assailing it with unrelenting fervor. I bucked my hips against his hand felt my release, fast approaching. He quickened his movements and I swear I was seeing stars. Euphoria washed over me and ragged, guttural noises fell from my lips.  
  
After I rode out my high, he stopped his sinful ministrations and set me on his lap. I leaned my head in the groove of his neck, trying to catch my breath.  
  
“Are you already worn out?” He asked me, playfully.  
  
“No,” I breathed.  
  
“Good, because I’m not even close to being through with you.” He vowed. Just the thought of Dean having his way with me was enough to get me ready to go again. “You won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” He added, mischief shining in his eyes.  
  
“You’re lucky tomorrow’s my day off.” I told him. He smirked.  
  
“Darlin’, you won’t be able to walk comfortably. How is that?” He corrected himself. I bit my lip.  
“That’s better.” I admitted. He smirked. I grabbed a condom off the ledge of the tub and tore it open with my teeth.  
  
“That was hot.” He groaned. I pressed my lips against his. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth for him and felt him start to fuck my mouth with his tongue.  
  
He took the condom from my hands and slipped it on.I positioned myself over his cock before sliding down. I gripped his shoulders as I got used to his size. It’s been awhile since I’ve been intimate with anyone.  
  
I started to ride him and he fused our mouths together. It wasn’t slow or loving. Our teeth clashed and my lips were raw. But, damn, did it feel good. His fingers dug into my hips, spurring me on, trying to get me to move faster. I rolled my hips against his and moaned against his mouth.  
  
I was getting lost in the sensation. It felt like he was everywhere. My body was on fire and my skin was hypersensitive. Dean did something with his hips that made him hit my g-spot. I whined and ground myself against him, faster. He moved a hand in between us and used his thumb to massage my clit.  
  
We moved in a heated frenzy. It didn’t take either of us long to reach our climax. I trembled around him as I felt him spasm inside me.  
  
When I could move again, I slid off of him and against the opposite side of the tub. The water is cold now, but I’m not ready to get up. I’m not so sure that my legs will support me, just yet.  
  
After a few minutes, Dean turned to look at me and stood up. I pulled the stopper out of the tub and he picked me up. He set me on my feet and I began to dry off, shivering. He threw away the condom and grabbed a towel of his own. Once we were dry, he looked at me with lust-coated eyes and I knew he was still aroused.  
  
“Ready for round two?” He asked me. I groaned.  
  
“You’re going to be the death of me.” I whined. He chuckled.  
  
“I told you that you wouldn’t be walking easily tomorrow. I’m not the kind of man who goes back on his word.”  
  
“Are you always this horny?” I quipped. He just chuckled again.  
  
“I am when I’m around you.” He answered. Picking up the extra condom and scooping me into his arms. He dropped me onto the bed and rolled on the latex skin before positioning himself in between my legs. Suddenly, I don’t feel so cold anymore. He placed his hands under the back of knees and held my legs up, before pushing his cock inside of me. I moaned, not caring who heard me. “I’m not going to last long.” He warned me.  
  
“Don’t worry. I’m not going to either.” I breathed.


	4. Work Calling

Chapter Four:

* * *

By the time we finished last night, I was exhausted. Extremely satisfied, but exhausted. A good romp in the sheets will take it out of you. Especially it had been almost a year since the last time you had sex, like it was for me. I don’t date a lot. It’s never really been priority for me.  
  
I glanced at the alarm clock next to my bed; it’s only five in the morning. We’ve only been asleep for six hours. Why am I up so early? Fuck it. I’m going to try and go back to sleep.

* * *

  
I jerked awake and tumbled onto the floor. I tried to pinpoint the cause of my rude awakening and heard the shrill sound of my phone going off. It has to be work. I frowned. It’s supposed to be my day off. Does that mean nothing to those people?  
  
“What?” I growled as I answered the phone.  
  
“Someone sounds peachy this morning.” My boss quipped.  
  
“What do you want, George?” I asked, clearly annoyed.  
  
“Tina called out. She has the flu or something. Can you come in? I’m already short. I need another set of wheels.” He asked me. I sighed into the mouthpiece on my cell.  
  
“No.” I told him.  
  
“Please K? I need you.”  
  
“Then sweeten the pot.” I replied, simply.  
  
“What will it take?”  
  
“What are you willing to offer?” I quipped.  
  
“I’ll pay you time and a half.” He relented.  
  
“And?” I asked.  
  
“I’ll just call someone else.” He said – his voice dripped with irritation.  
  
“Okay.” I agreed. He cursed under his breath. He was bluffing and we both knew it. I’ve been working for him for almost two years. I knew all of his tricks, already. He likes to forget that.  
  
“You can take two hours for lunch.” He huffed.  
  
“Deal,” I agreed. “When do you want me in by?” I asked him.  
  
“Now would be nice, but eight will do.” He retorted. I glanced at my clock. It’s almost seven-thirty. No way in hell could I make it there on time.  
  
“That’s not possible, G. I just woke up. I can be there at nine-thirty.”  
  
“Fine, but if you’re here a minute after, you’re not getting that lunch break.” He threatened me.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, calm your tits. Bye George.” I ended the call. Dean stirred in my bed. I sighed. Hot, naked man in my bed or work? Yeah, like that’s a hard decision. At least work pays. I make good money, but riding after the beating my pussy took last night is gonna be rough.  
  
I stood up and walked over to the bathroom. I showered and got dressed in record time. I threw on a black pair of biking shorts, a tank top and wind-breaker. It shouldn’t get too cold out, but you never know. I put my hair into a messy bun, complete with a backwards baseball gap. It helps keep my hair out of my face.  
  
I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys and dumped them into my backpack. It looks stupid, but nothing else really works on a bike. And I am _**not**_ about to carry around a fanny-pack.  
  
“Leaving me?” Dean asked from bed. I looked over at him and nodded. I hooked my sunglasses on my shirt and pulled on a black pair of fingerless gloves.  
  
“I got called into work.” I told him. He chuckled. “It’s going to be brutal after last night.” I added.  
  
“I’ll make it up to you later.” He promised.  
  
“If I let you,” I quipped.  
  
“You’d be stupid not to.”  
  
“Probably. Grab your clothes, so I can lock up.” I told him. He got out of bed, sporting morning-wood and I chuckled. He pulled on his jeans from last night and his socks and shoes. “No shirt?” I asked him.  
  
“I have to give you something to look at, before you leave.” He smirked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bike, from its resting place in my living room. He followed me out the door and I locked up behind us.  
  
“I’ll see you later.” I told him. He grabbed my arm, before I walked away.  
  
“Thank you for last night, darlin'.” He said, quietly. I nodded. He leaned in and kissed me. “If you’re lucky I’ll surprise you with dinner tonight.”  
  
“It’s not a surprise, if you tell me.”  
  
“That’s why I said, ‘if.’”


	5. Conversation at a Coffee Shop

Chapter Five:

* * *

I am not awake enough to be working this early. God, I’m tired. I need coffee. I groaned as I pedaled down the street. Caffeine sounds so good right now. I should have plenty of time to stop before my shift starts.  
  
It didn’t take me long to get there. I parked and locked my bike outside the coffeehouse, before walking inside. The barista smiled when she saw me.  
  
“Hey Karen, your usual?” She asked me. I smiled and nodded.  
  
“I’m gonna grab a few things for breakfast.” I told her. She nodded.  
  
“I thought today was your day off.” She mused as she made my macchiato. I perused the food area and grabbed a packaged turkey club, a small fruit salad, a bottle of green machine Naked Juice and a bottle of water.  
  
“They called me in.” I sighed. I set my things on the counter.  
  
“Story of my life, man.” She sympathized. I chuckled.  
  
“I’m wiped.” I groaned, as I leaned on the counter.  
  
“Fancy seeing you here,” someone said from behind me. I glanced behind me and made a face.  
  
“You had to come to this coffee shop, Brian?”  
  
“They have the best coffee in town and the last time I checked, it was a free country.” He reasoned as he moved next to me. I sighed.  
  
“Yeah, it’s ‘free,’ alright.” I quipped.  
  
“I’m not stalking you, but we should talk.”  
  
“I have nothing to say to you.”  
  
“Well, I have some things to say and it wouldn’t kill you to listen.”  
  
“You’re really not going to let this go; are you?”  
  
“No,” he smirked. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Is that all for you, Kare?” Stacey, the barista, asked me. I nodded. She started to ring me up. I started to dig out my wallet, but Brian held up his hand to stop me.  
  
“My treat,” he insisted.  
  
“I can pay for myself.” I assured him.  
  
“Karen, put your money away. If I’m ambushing you at breakfast, the least I can do is pay.”  
  
“Fine, suit yourself.” I told him. I grabbed my food and found a table.  
  
“Your coffee will be ready in a minute, babe.” Stacey told me. I nodded. He just had to come here. Can’t a girl eat breakfast in peace? I guess not.  
  
Yes, I know that Brian’s not a bad guy. I just turned eighteen and I’m not ready to start popping out babies. I don’t think that makes me crazy, by any means. I know that Matt’s not awful, either. I just… I want it to my choice when, where and with whom I settle down. Is that too much to ask? I definitely don’t want to be dicking around on me. There are some things that I don’t tolerate and that is one of them.  
  
“You’re not going to plot my death because I’m sitting with you – are you?” Brian asked, as he sat down with his coffee. I shrugged.  
  
“Maybe if I get really bored,” I replied. He laughed.  
  
“Are you always like this in the mornings?”  
  
“Yes, especially without caffeine.”  
  
“You want a sip of mine?” He offered me his cup. I considered it.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Coffee,” he told me, smirking.  
  
“Just plain, black coffee?” I asked. He nodded. I shook my head. “No imagination,” I mused. He laughed again.  
  
“Karen!” Stacey called out. I jumped to my feet and bounced over to the counter, momentarily forgetting the discomfort that nestled in between my legs. I could feel Brian’s eyes on me.  
  
“Stop staring at my ass.” I told him, not bothering to turn around. “Thank you.” I told her, putting a couple dollars in her tip jar. She saluted me, as I grabbed a coffee sleeve and extra napkins. I sauntered back over to the table and sat down, happily sipping my coffee.  
  
“Rough night?” Brian asked me, as I set down my coffee. I looked up at him, keeping my face blank.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You were walking like you had a rough night.” He explained. I glared at him.  
  
“You could say that.”  
  
“It was that guy that we saw you with yesterday – wasn’t it?”  
  
“Even if it was, it’s really none of your business.” I told him, as I packed the bottles of water and juice in my bag, for later.  
  
“So, he’s the reason you refused our partnership, right?” Brian guessed. I sighed.  
  
“No, he’s not. Dean and I are friends. I wasn’t ordered to spend the rest of my life with him and birth his babies.” I retorted, as I took an angry bite out of my sandwich.  
  
“You’re rebelling, because you don’t like being told what to do?”  
  
“That’s one of the reasons – yeah. Why should I let you fuck me, just because someone decided I should?” I demanded.  
  
“Oh, come on. We’re not **_that_** bad.”  
  
“I plan on doing more with my life than being your ‘cum dumpster.’” I snapped.  
  
“Well, when you put it that way…”  
  
“How am I supposed to put it?”  
  
“I… I don’t know. It’s not like I’ve done this before, either.” He sighed.  
  
“Baby factory, sex toy – are those better for you?” I asked him. He stayed quiet while I finished eating.  
  
“You won’t even give us a chance, but you have no problem fucking some guy that you’re even dating?” He jeered. My hand was already connecting with his face, before I could stop myself. The smack rang through the coffeehouse, loud and clear.  
  
“Get over yourself. You’re not entitled to me… no matter what you think. Who I spend my time with is none of your goddamn business. Got it?! I’m not going to apologize for not wanting to be chained to two men who dry-hump every walking vagina they come in contact with.” I seethed.  
  
“You don’t know that!” He argued.  
  
“Was I wrong? Are you honestly trying to tell me that you wouldn’t sleep with anyone else? Because I’m not about to invite a cheater into my bed.”  
  
“No,” he admitted, sounding defeated.  
  
“Then, we’re done here.”  
  
“We could try. **_I_** could try.”  
  
“You are honestly ready to commit to a long-term relationship?”  
  
“I… don’t know.”  
  
“I’m not, Brian. I’m eighteen. I want to live my life, before I’m tied down. I don’t understand why you’re pushing this so much.”  
  
“Maybe I want to be a better man, and I think this could be my opportunity.”  
  
“And maybe that’s not my problem… I didn’t sign up to fix you.” I finished my coffee and got up to throw my trash away. He followed me and backed me into the wall. I looked up at him.  
  
“I’m not going to let this go or stop trying.” He swore. I rubbed the back of my neck, trying not to show my frustration with him.  
  
“What are you trying to get out of this conversation?” I asked him, tiredly.  
  
“Give me something.”  
  
“What are you proposing?”  
  
“Friends, we have to start somewhere.” He suggested. I sighed.  
  
“Acquaintances,” I countered.  
  
“Fine.” He agreed.  
  
“Just you,” I gave in.  
  
“Deal, give me your number.”  
  
“Do I have to?”  
  
“Do you want me to keep showing up at your apartment?”  
  
“Fine, here.” I handed him my phone. I crossed my arms as he got my number and gave me him. “I’m gonna regret this.” I sighed as I took back my phone and walked away.  
  
“I’ll call you.” He announced from behind me.  
  
“I know.”


	6. Arguing with the Boss Man

Chapter Six:

* * *

  
After I left the coffee place, I tried not to think about Brian’s persistence as I biked to work. The ride was fast and uncomfortable. God, it’s going to be a fucking long day.  
  
I walked my bike into the building and heard George on his normal tirade. He’s impatient and feels the need to micromanage everything. It’s annoying, but it’s a job. And I think I speak for all of us, when I say that we’re only here for the money.  
  
George looked over at me and gave me a pointed look. He pointed at the clock on the wall. I shrugged.  
  
“Look who decided to join us.” He huffed. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“I’m ten minutes early, George.” I pointed out.  
  
“That’s a first.”  
  
“No, it’s not. I’m never late.” I argued.  
  
“Right and I’m the Easter Bunny.”  
  
“Hey, what you do in your spare time is your business. I’m not gonna judge you.”  
  
“Here’s your package, Karen. Just get to work.” He ordered, clearly getting irritated with me.  
  
“Okay. I got it. Calm your tits, sheesh.”  
  
“I’m a man, Karen.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“So, I don’t have tits. Show some respect. I am your boss.” He reminded me. His face is getting steadily pinker. He’s just so much fun to mess with. I almost can’t help myself, **_almost_**.  
  
“Soothe your boobs?” I tried.  
  
“How is that better?”  
  
“De-stress your breasts?”  
  
“Karen!”  
  
“Hakuna your ta-tas?”  
  
“So help me, God!”  
  
“Chill – don’t have a rack attack.”  
  
“I’ll take away your lunch break.” He threatened. I help up both hands in surrender.  
  
“I’m gone.” I promised.  
  


* * *

  
I was delivering my third package of the day, when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It’ll have to wait. Trying to check it while I’m riding is just asking for something to happen.  
  
I was at my destination in no time. I parked and locked my bike, before walking over to the entrance. I flashed my work badge to the front door security and they let me in. I stopped at the front desk and set the package on top of the desk.  
  
“I’ve got a package for Mr. Henderson.” I told the secretary. She nodded.  
  
“Can I get your signature, please?” I asked her, as I handed her the clipboard and paper that was in my bag.  
  
“Sure thing, sweetie.” She smiled and signed for the package.  
  
“Thank you. Have a good one.” I told her, before walking out of the building. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at my messages.  
  
 _‘When are you free to socialize with an acquaintance?_  
 _-Brian’_  
  
I laughed.  
  
 _‘When/What did you have in mind?_  
 _PS-Thanks for breakfast._  
 _-Karen’_  
  
I pocketed my phone and put my bag on. I yawned and shifted, uncomfortably.If I had known that last night would be so brutal on my body, I would have reconsidered it, **_maybe_**. I fished my juice out of my pack and drained it. I tossed the empty bottle in a nearby trashcan and got back on my bike.  
  
It’s just after one in the afternoon and normally, we don’t work past five. If I wait and take my lunch break at three, then I’m off early. That’s what I’ll do. I need a good soak. I’m hurting something fierce.  
  
As I mounted my bike, I felt my phone go off again. I pulled out my phone and looked at it. I have two messages.  
  
 _‘Tomorrow after work, food & drinks, no expectations?_  
 _-Brian’_  
  
Hm. Maybe it’s not a terrible idea?  
  
 _‘You’re just lucky that I haven’t made any plans for tomorrow, yet._  
 _-K’_  
  
I checked my other message.  
  
 _‘How brutal is work?;)_  
 _-Dean’_  
  
I snorted when I read his message.  
  
 _‘You don’t even want to know. You owe me so big. I am expecting dinner tonight. No excuses. At the very least an apology drink._  
 _-K’_  
  
I didn’t have time to put my phone away, because it buzzed just as I finished typing my message.  
  
 _‘I’ll pick you up around 6._  
 _-B’_  
  
 _‘Fine. No funny business._  
 _-K’_  
  
 _‘How about both? I’ll be waiting at my place when you’re off._  
 _-D’_  
  
 _‘Awesome. I’ll see you a little after 3._  
 _-K’_  
  
I put my phone up and rode back to work, dreading the next two hours. The last couple hours of work are going to drag, so bad.


	7. Who Says Pizza Isn't Gourmet?

Chapter Seven:

* * *

  
If it wasn’t for the distance, I would have just walked my bike home when my shift was over. To say that I was in pain would be the fucking understatement of the year.  
  
Even with the pain, I wouldn’t change last night. Dean is… Sigh. I mean, he puts most men to shame and I love being friends with him.  
  
Don’t get me wrong, both Matt and Brian are definitely up there with him, putting many men to shame. I’m just not ready to jump into something so… final. It should be my choice. Everyone should be able to make that choice for him/herself. Things are absolutely fucked and we’re stuck trying to make the most with the cards we’ve been dealt.  
  
What really surprises me is that everyone was so surprised whenever people revolted. Seriously? This is supposed to be the ‘Land of the Free,’ and they think that we’re going to take our forced partnerships lying down? Ha, no, thank you, with a big side of no chance in hell. Delusional pricks.

* * *

  
I sighed when I finally got to the apartment building. I opted to walk the last block. I was ready to pour myself into the shower and lounge in my pajamas… or naked. It really doesn’t matter.  
  
“Long day?” Bruce, one of our security guards, asked me. I nodded and flashed him a tired smile. “Can you make it upstairs okay?” He asked me, looking worried. I waved his worry away with my hand.  
  
“I’ll be fine, Bruce. You don’t have worry about me. I got this.” I assured him. He laughed and opened the door for me. I wheeled my bike through the lobby and into the elevator. I leaned against the wall and fought to keep my eyes open, while I waited to get to my floor.  
  
I didn’t have to wait long, until the elevator doors opened. I took my bike to my apartment and unlocked the door. I pushed the door open and pushed my bike into the living room area, before moving the kickstand. I locked the door and started pulling off my work clothes and left them on the floor as I went to the bathroom.  
  
I poured myself into the shower and cleaned myself with such lack-luster enthusiasm, that I could put a sloth to shame. When the water started to get cold, I stepped out and dried off. I took my blow-dryer to my hair and left it down.  
  
I didn’t pay that much attention to the clothes I was pulling on. I ended up in a short pair of cotton shorts and an old oversized sweater. I slipped my feet into a pair of flip flops and headed to Dean’s. He lives a floor above me, so it didn’t take me long to get there.  
  
I didn’t even bother knocking. I just let myself inside. He looked over at me and grinned. I made a face at him.  
  
“Is someone having trouble moving quickly today?” He asked, since he was clearly full of himself because he knew that he was the cause of my sluggishness. I flipped him off. “That’s what got you in this mess yesterday.” He warned me. I walked over to the couch and laid down, putting my head on his lap.  
  
“Didn’t you promise to feed me?” I asked him, ignoring his taunts. He laughed.  
  
“It’s always something with you; isn’t it? I’m starting to think that you don’t like me, Kare.” Dean held a hand to his heart and acted wounded.  
  
“If there’s food, I don’t have to like you.” I teased him, smirking. He laughed and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
“What if I told you that I didn’t have any food?” He called from the other room.  
  
“Then, I definitely don’t like you.” I responded, just as loud. “And I better have a kickass drink waiting for me.”  
  
“Relax, darlin’. I pulled out all the stops.” He assured me. I closed my eyes and let them rest while I waited for him. “See,” he gestured to two plates of pizza that he was carrying towards me. I laughed.  
  
“You sure know how to make a girl feel special.” I laughed.  
  
“What can I say, babe? I’m good with the ladies for a reason.” He winked, after setting the food onto the coffee table. He grabbed two beers and came back. “Your majesty,” he bowed as he handed me an open bottle. I giggled and took a sip, before grabbing the grub.  
  
“Thanks, D. This is awesome. I love coming home to food on the table. You know, for a wife, you’re not that bad. I might just keep you.”  
  
“Good. I was worried.” He cracked a grin.

* * *

  
About two hours into my stay at Dean’s, someone rapped on the door. He gave me a puzzled look and walked over to the door.  
  
“Expecting anyone?” I asked him. He shook his head.  
  
“Not that I can think of,” he replied.  
  
“Hm,” I shrugged. “Only one way to find out who it is.” I mused as he pulled the door open. I glanced over as I swallowed a mouthful of beer. I smiled as I swallowed.  
  
Alexander, the man who is responsible for sanctuary starting to begin with, was at the door. He and Dean had been friends for a long time and Dean never hesitated when Alexander asked him to join him on his endeavor. As far as I know, the obstacles that they’ve had to go through to keep us here are minimal, but I barely know anything apart that they’re partners in this.  
  
Alexander is a stand-up guy. He’s well connected and well respected, all fantastic combinations, especially in an ally. Alexander is old-fashioned a reserved, until it comes down to business.  
  
Dean is completely different. He’s not afraid to say what he thinks or to intimidate someone who is picking on someone smaller than him or her. He’s the one who told Ashley’s partner, my friend that was put in the hospital, to take a hike. He may not be as connected in the community, but there isn’t a shortage of love for the man. He sticks up for people and for what he thinks is right. He and Alexander both have that in common.  
  
“I didn’t realize you had company, my apologies.” Alexander apologized as he saw me. I waved my hand, telling him that it really wasn’t a big deal. He owns the building. I’m not about to complain.  
  
“Don’t ridiculous, man. Come in. Can I get you a beer?” Dean offered. Alexander gave him a wry smile.  
  
“Please, thank you.” He accepted, as he stepped inside. “I actually had a bit of business to discuss with you, but it can wait until the morning.”  
  
“Actually, I was just about to go. I have an early day tomorrow.” I announced, getting to my feet. I slipped on my shoes and walked over to the two guys. I threw away my empty bottle and hugged Dean.  
  
“It’s quite alright. I intruded.” Alexander tried to get me to stay. I gave him a quick smile.  
  
“It’s fine, really. I’m beat.” I assured him.  
  
“I’ll call you, later. Okay?” Dean told me. I nodded. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. I pulled away and gave Alexander a hug. I caught him off guard, so it took him a minute to return it.  
  
“I’ll see you, guys.” I told them as I excused myself. I heard their chorus of goodbyes as I walked to the elevator.  
  
I yawned. I didn’t realize how tired I really was, until I used it as an excuse. I hear my bed calling my name. I groaned. I really do have an early day tomorrow. That wasn’t a lie. I have to be up and out the door by six. Such an inhumane hour. For fucking really. I sighed. Oh, well. What can ya do?


	8. You Want Me to Deliver What to Who?

Chapter Eight:

* * *

  
I whined when my alarm started going off. Despite the fact that I fell asleep embarrassingly early, that doesn’t mean that I was ready to wake up at five in the morning. Who wakes up at this ungodly hour by choice? No one in his or her friggin’ right mind. That’s who.  
  
I scrambled for my phone and successfully knocked it on the floor, instead. I cursed and dragged myself out of bed and felt around on the floor underneath my bed, for it. Finally, my fingers reached the torturous device and I shut off the alarm trying to murder my eardrums. I sighed and walked over to the bathroom.  
  
I turned on the shower and stripped out of the clothes I fell asleep in, before stepping inside. I closed my eyes as hot water cascaded over my body. If I ever get rich, I’m totally investing in a never-ending water heater. I fucking love showers. They’re fucking perfection.

* * *

  
After my shower, I dried off and lathered on lotion, trying to convince myself that I wasn’t actually a zombie, despite how I feel this morning. Coffee. I need coffee. Everything is better with coffee.  
I blow-dried my hair and opted to forgo most of my makeup. I normally don’t wear it to work. I’m outside all day. If anything, it would just make me break-out. I put a little moisturizer on my face and painted on a little eyeliner on the top of each eyelid and decided that was good enough.  
  
Once I was de-odorized and my teeth were clean, I reluctantly put on clothes for work. I pulled on a clean pair of black biking shorts, a shorts bra and a pink tank top. I sighed and pulled on a pair of ankle socks. I really need to do laundry. If I don’t, I won’t have any work clothes after tomorrow. Awesome.  
  
I started a load of laundry, before finding my shoes. I grabbed a pink pair of low-tops and sank my feet into them. I knotted the laces and gathered my work things. I threw a couple bottles of water into my bag, two energy bars, along with my wallet and phone.  
  
I put my hair in a low bun and pulled on my hat and sunglasses. It’s supposed to be a lot warmer than it was yesterday. I stared at my windbreaker and decided against it. I pulled on a mesh, half-sleeve hoodie instead.  
  
I glanced at the clock. It’s already a quarter till six. I better get a move on. I pulled on my gloves, grabbed my keys and retrieved my bike. I was out the door in no time. It’s gonna be a **_long_** day.

* * *

  
After chugging a cup of coffee, I was on my way to work. I didn’t pay much attention to my surroundings as I pedaled dutifully to my workplace. Once I got there, George was freaking out.  
  
“Boss Man, what’s the haps?” I asked him. Everyone was looking at him, worriedly. I’ve never seen my coworkers look so stunned, before. This has to be a first. George looked over at me, with sad eyes.  
  
“Because of all the hippies deciding to protest today, a bunch of the major roads have been blocked off, so no one is sending out for packages. A lot of businesses aren’t even open today.” He explained, looking defeated.  
  
“No one has dropped anything off to be delivered?” I asked to clarify. This has never happened and I’ve been working here for a while. He shrugged.  
  
“I have ten packages. Ten!” He yelled, clearly freaking the fuck out. I raised my hands.  
  
“Hey, G, chill. We can still deliver the ten packages.” I told him. He nodded.  
  
“I can’t afford all of you. So, as soon as the packages are delivered, we’re closing for the day.”  
  
“Okay.” I told him. He handed me two packages. I looked at him, confused.  
  
“You’re one of my faster riders. The bottom package is time sensitive. Deliver that first. The person who dropped off the second requested you, specifically.” He explained. I sighed, and looked at the addresses. I know where both of them are. He handed me the delivery papers and I was off. I’m all for an early today. Mama needs sleep.

* * *

  
The first delivery was easy. It was for a health clinic that we often service. No problems. The second delivery was to an apartment. It’s not out of the ordinary for us to deliver to a private residence, but I’d be lying if I said that I preferred them. When we deliver to a business, we know what to expect. I can’t say the same when I deliver to someone’s home.  
  
I locked up my bike outside of the apartment building and pulled out the package and clipboard out of my bag. It didn’t take me long to find the apartment. The building isn’t huge.  
  
I knocked on the door and waited. I’m looking forward to my nap, so much, it’s ridiculous. I stifled a yawn, as I heard the door unlock. A few seconds later the door opened and the man on the other side made my jaw drop. He smirked.  
  
“Come on in.” He invited me. I cocked my eyebrow and stared at him.  
  
“Why did you request me?” I asked, instead of accepting his invitation.  
  
“I thought that was obvious.” Matt replied. I kept my poker face and crossed my arms in front of my chest, keeping a hold onto the things in my hand. His eyes raked over my sloppy appearance, before he smiled in appreciation. I feel like I’m a fucking meal. I sighed.  
  
“Can you take this? I need your signature, so I can go.” I told him.  
  
“Come in for a bit and I’ll sign it.” He tried to bargain with me. I shook my head.  
  
“I’ll just tell my boss that you weren’t home.” I set the package down by his door and started to walk away.  
  
“So, you can give Brian a chance, but not me?!” He yelled after me. I stopped, mentally kicking myself for stopping, in the first place. “Just an hour,” he offered. I gritted my teeth. “I would hate to have to complain to your boss and tell him that the package was open when I got it.” He threatened me. I huffed and turned out. I marched up to him and poked him in the chest.  
  
“Don’t fucking threaten me, Sanders. You get twenty minutes, not a second more.” I growled. He picked up the package and stepped aside, letting me into his place. I leaned against the wall and waited for him to close the door.  
  
“You can sit down, if you want.” He offered.  
  
“I’d rather not – thanks.” I declined. He chuckled. “Why now?” I asked him. He shrugged.  
  
“Brian told me that you agreed to spend time with him. I figured I had a shot.” He admitted. I should have seen this coming, but I didn’t.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“That’s it? You’re just going to say, ‘Okay?’”  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I said.” I reiterated. “What did you have in mind? You get me here and then what? I stare at you until our time is up?” I asked him. He laughed and shrugged.  
  
“I didn’t plan that far ahead.”  
  
“Well, you **_are_** a guy.” I sighed. He smirked.  
  
“Can I get you a drink?” He offered. I shook my head. “Look, if you’re cool with it, can I get your number? I’ll plan something next time. We can just hang out, as friends. No pressure.” He suggested.  
  
“Not friends, acquaintances. I told Brian the same thing.” I gave in. If I’m giving Brian a chance, it’s only fair that I give Matt one, too.  
  
“Awesome,” Matt smiled. I handed him my phone and let him do the rest.  
  
“This doesn’t mean that we’re going to end up together or that I’m going to fuck you.” I clarified. His smile turned to a smirk.  
  
“A man can only hope.”


	9. Two Acquaintances Walk into a Bar...

Chapter Nine:

* * *

  
I was at home, before I knew it. I dropped off the paperwork to G and biked home. I knew that I should be infuriated that Matt would pull something that, but I really wasn’t. Annoyed? Sure. Surprised? Aggravatingly so. But I wasn’t mad. If anything, I was mad that I wasn’t expecting it. After Brian, I should have been prepared and I definitely wasn’t.  
  
I sighed and contemplated throwing myself onto my bed. I wasn’t at work for long, but I’m not about to stink up my sheets after that.  
  
I frowned. I should probably give them a wash, especially after the night that Dean stayed over. I was too tired to do it yesterday. I stripped out of my clothes and stripped the sheets off of my bed. I carried the bundle over to my washer and dryer and dumped it onto the floor. I switched the load of work clothes from the washer to the dryer and got the sheets and my clothes from today washing. Good.  
  
I grabbed my spare set of sheets and made my bed in record timing. I took the quickest shower known to man and reluctantly blow-dried my hair. I just changed my pillow-case and I wasn’t about to soak this one.  
  
Satisfied that I was productive enough to sleep, I slipped into bed and buried myself under the covers, not even bothering to put clothes on. I set an alarm for a few hours later, charged my phone, and set it on my nightstand. I yawned and closed my eyes. I am **_so_** ready for this nap.  
  
  


* * *

  
Loud banging yanked me from my dreams. I winced and sat up. I glanced at my clock and scowled. I haven’t even been asleep for an hour! It’s only eleven am. I still have seven hours, until Brian will even be here. This better be a fucking emergency.  
  
I stumbled out of bed and walked over to the door. The banging just got louder. I tripped over a shoe and cursed. I hopped around on one foot and realized that I still was naked.  
  
Well, shit. I spotted an oversized hoodie hanging from the side of my desk. I pulled it on and zipped it up, most of the way. That’ll have to do. I glanced down to make sure that it covered all of my important bits. Thank God, I’m short.  
  
I looked through the peephole and saw Dean and Alexander standing outside of my door. Really? It had to be them. I looked around my room, wishing that I had more clothes handy, but saw none. I took a deep breath and unlocked and opened my door.  
  
The banging stopped, as soon as Dean saw me. I felt the heat from his eyes wash over me and didn’t miss the fact that he bit his lip when he saw my lack of clothes.  
  
“Did we catch you at a bad time?” Alexander asked me, also taking note of my clothing choice. I nodded.  
  
“I was sleeping.” I answered in a chipped tone, directed to Dean. He shrugged and looked at me, sheepishly.  
  
“You didn’t answer you phone.” Dean apologized. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“What do you want?” I asked him. Alexander looked amused at the fact that I was angry with Dean and not with him.  
  
“I wanted to apologize about last night and to see how you were settling in here. Have you had any problems? We try to be as accommodating as possible.” Alexander responded for Dean. I gave him a small smile.  
  
“It’s great here. Really. I love it. I haven’t had any issues. I haven’t met too many of the people, but everyone has their own lives. I really do appreciate you letting me stay here.” I told Alexander. He smiled.  
  
“There is no need to thank me, Karen. Your well-being is thanks enough.” He assured me. Dean looked like he was about to say something, when his phone went off. He looked apologetic, but pulled it out of his pocket anyway. I don’t care who he talks to. I care when he wakes me up to do it.  
  
“Listen Courtney, now isn’t a good time.” Dean spoke into his phone, quickly.  
  
“Dean,” the woman on the other end of his call whined, loudly. “You’ve been dodging me for weeks. I’m beginning to think that you don’t like me. We both know that I’m too pretty for that to be the case.” She flirted with him, shamelessly. Something about her tone sounded so familiar, I just couldn’t place it.  
  
“Courtney, I’m in the middle of something.” Dean tried, again.  
  
“Something or _someone_?” She asked him and then it clicked. He’s talking to Courtney Gilbert. We used to be friends, close friends. Then, she decided it was her life mission to fuck everyone’s boyfriends in school, it didn’t matter that she was older than they were, either. Since she graduated she started stripping, but I guess she stopped. I understand working for your money, but I draw the line at boyfriend stealing.  
  
“Courtney,” Dean sighed, still not getting through to her. He looked at us for help. Alexander just watched the situation unfold and merely shook his head. I held my hand out for the phone. He handed it to me, gratefully.  
  
“Dean can’t talk right now. He’s using his tongue for other things. Trust me. He’s putting it to better use than talking to **_you_**.” I told her, before hanging up. Dean stared at me, gaping. I handed him his phone and he pocketed it. “You’re welcome.” I deadpanned. It seemed to shake Dean out of his trance.  
  
“We normally have weekly dinners in the lobby. The next will be tomorrow, if you’d like to join us. It starts around seven.” Alexander invited me. I nodded.  
  
“I won’t miss it.”  
  
“Excellent. I’ll see you, tomorrow. I’ll leave you to talk.” He excused himself.  
  
“I can’t believe you just did that, babe.” Dean breathed. I laughed.  
  
“Can we talk inside? I’m practically naked out here.” I requested. He nodded and followed me inside.  
  
“Is someone jealous?” He teased. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“As if,” I replied. “I just don’t like her. You can sleep with whoever you want. We’re friends, D. That’s it. Courtney’s a whore. Just tell me if you start hooking up with her, so I know when to stop hooking up with you. I’m not about to catch something.” I told him. He smirked.  
  
“I’ve made that mistake and not looking to repeat it.” He assured me, still trying to undress me with his eyes.  
  
“Good. So, not to be rude, but you gotta go. A girl needs her sleep.”  
  
“I can tire you out.” He offered, but I shook my head.  
  
“I’m still recovering from last time.” I made a face at him. He chuckled. “And I have plans tonight and I need to be able to function comfortably.”  
  
“You have plans?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“With who?”  
  
“Why do you care?”  
  
“I’m your friend. I’m allowed to be concerned.”  
  
“With Brian.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I can. Just to hang out. No expectations. I figure I owe him that much. I made it clear that nothing else was going to happen. Okay, Dad?” I quipped.  
  
“Okay. I’m going. You can sleep, but feel free to take that off, before I go.” He winked. I threw a pillow at him. He threw it back and saw himself out. Men. Can’t live with ‘em and can’t… Well, that’s what they make vibrators for.

* * *

  
I stretched and grabbed my phone, lazily. I beat my alarm by five minutes. It’s a quarter after four. I shut off my alarm and stared at the ceiling, relishing in my good mood. Sleep does wonders for the soul. I stretched and tried to summon the urge to pry myself from my warm cocoon.  
  
I jumped when my phone went off. I hit ‘talk’ without checking to see who it was.  
  
“‘Lo?” I answered, lazily. I heard chuckling on the other end.  
  
“I just wanted to make sure you weren’t bailing on tonight.” Brian breathed. I laughed.  
  
“I still have over an hour to come down with a life-threatening illness.” I assured him.  
  
“I don’t care if you’re dying. I’m still dragging your ass out.”  
  
“Okay, Dad.” I snorted. “Well, I have to go and finish laundry so I don’t have any excuses later. Unless you plan on stalking me to make sure I don’t leave the country?”  
  
“No, I’m good.”  
  
“I ruined your secret plans. Didn’t I?”  
  
“A good stalker never reveals his plans.”  
  
“Whatever you have to tell yourself, creeper,” I replied, hanging up. I frowned. I really do need to finish my laundry. I crossed my loft and opened the dryer. I got my clothes folded relatively quickly. Once my sheets were in the dryer, I sauntered over to my closet.  
  
What to wear? It may not be a date, but that doesn’t mean that I’m gonna go out looking a hot mess. I pulled out a pair of dark pair of jean shorts that have started to fade, a long gray Nirvana tank top, a green cardigan and burnt orange flats.  
  
I put on my undergarments and clothes, before my stomach growled at me. I made some Ramen noodles and perched on the edge of my counter, eating. That’ll hold me until I eat later.  
I tamed my hair and left most of it down. I played up my eyes, but didn’t do much else in the makeup department. I don’t want him to get the wrong idea.  
  
Brian and I rode in silence. I suggested walking, since the bar wasn’t too far from my place, but he was set on driving. I looked out the window, until we got there.  
  
As soon as we arrived and the car was off, I let myself out. A smirk played on Brian’s lips, but he didn’t say anything. We walked up to the bar and he opened the door for me. I wanted to protest, but thanked him instead. I think I surprised both of us.  
  
“Karen! Brian!” Steven, the owner, greeted us. I smiled and walked over to him. He pulled me into a quick hug, before embracing Brian. “I didn’t expect to see you two tonight, together, anyway.” He joked.  
  
“Weirder things have happen.” I made a face at him. He boomed with laughter.  
  
“Sit down. Do you want your usual?” He asked both of us. I nodded. “I’ll be right back with that for you.” He promised, before walking away.We took a seat at a nearby table. I don’t sit at the bar, because I don’t want to get the man in trouble. I’m underage and I’m not about to be responsible for everyone’s favorite bar closing down.  
  
“You look nice, Karen.” Brian told me, warmly. I cracked a small smile.  
  
“Thanks, so do you. Of course, normally I’m in my work clothes. It’s really not hard to dress nicer than bike shorts and a tank.” I joked. He laughed.  
  
“Touché.”  
  
“So… what do you wanna talk about?” I asked him. He shrugged.  
  
“We really don’t know each other. I just want to change that. What can it hurt?”


	10. What's a Non-Date Between Acquaintances?

Chapter Ten:

* * *

  
“Let me guess… you’re the oldest?” Brian asked me, as he took a swig of his beer. I shook my head.  
  
“I’m the middle child, actually. I have two brothers.” I corrected him, as I took a bite out of the cheese-covered chips that sit in front of me. I was behaving myself. I almost didn’t even complain when Brian stole nachos from my plate, **_almost_**. “You?”  
  
“I have an older sister.” Brian told me. I nodded. I wonder how different it would be having a sister, instead of a brother. I’m sure it wouldn’t be the same.  
  
“That’s cool.” I mused through a mouthful of food. He laughed and successfully stole more of my food. I glared at him and took a handful of his fries.  
  
“You two look cozy.” Some guy told us, leaning casually against our table. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Bite me.” I retorted, after I swallowed my mouthful. He smirked at me. His gaze is making me uncomfortable. I know that I’m not on a date with Brian, but guys that will come up to you while it seems like you’re out with another dude… that’s just slimy. It tells me all I need to know about their personality. I mean, really? Who wants to be with a creep like that? No, thank you.  
  
“Well, if you’re offering,” El Creepo smiled at me and moved closer to me. I shot him a dirty look.  
  
“Move along.” I quipped, shooing him away with my hand.  
  
“I love feisty women.” He tried, inching steadily closer.  
  
“And I love ruining male reproductive organs. What a coincidence!” I deadpanned. I moved closer to him and positioned my knee in between his legs, proving my point. He just smirked. Arrogant bastard.  
  
“Back the fuck up, man. You need to leave.” Brian growled at him. Only then, didn’t Mr. Creeper look fazed. Really? That’s what it takes?!  
  
“I was under the impression that you weren’t on a date.” Creeptastic spoke up.  
  
“Your assumption is wrong. Take a hike. Now.” Brian leered at him. Our friendly neighborhood creeper left, only after making eyes at my chest, a swift kick in the balls, and Brian escorting him out. “You okay?” Brian asked me, as he sat back down.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for the assist.”  
  
“I wasn’t going to just sit here and watch him rape you with his eyes.” He made an exasperated face and drained the last of his beer. “It would be a lot easier on me if you were ugly.” He sighed. I laughed. I couldn’t help myself. The look on his face was priceless. After a moment or two of staring at me, he joined in.  
  
“I’ll work on that.” I lied. He shook his head.  
  
“Don’t,” he argued. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Calm down. It’s not like I was serious.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Despite Creepy Casanova, I had fun with Brian. Honestly, I really wasn’t expecting to. At the very least, I don’t think that being acquaintances is going to be hard. I’m almost positive that I could easily be friends with him.  
  
I was lying on the couch reading, when my phone went off. It’s been going off since I was out with Brian, but I was too lazy to actually check it. I pulled it over to me and saw a few unread messages. I opened my inbox.  
  
 _‘Wanna do something tomorrow, not-friend?_  
 _-Matt’_  
  
 _‘How’d it go with your future husband? :P_  
 _-Dean’_  
  
 _‘I volunteer myself to help you take off your sweatshirts, whenever you don’t feel up to it. Especially if you aren’t wearing anything else. ;) How’d you sleep? Naughty dreams?_  
 _-Dean’_  
  
 _‘Are you still alive? I’m beginning to think that you died, because I never see you, except for work. Way to make a girl feel unloved._  
 _-Ashley’_  
  
I laughed. Really? I don’t have my phone glued to my hand for a few hours and the freaking world starts to end.  
  
 _‘I can’t tomorrow. There’s a dinner thing for the residents here. Day after acquaintance-not-friend? What’d you have in mind, Matt?_  
 _-Karen’_  
  
 _‘Keep it in your pants, old man. Things went fine. No naughty dreams on my end and I will let you know when I require your services, Dean._  
 _-Karen’_  
  
 _‘You do realize that I see you almost every day, right? Are you going to the thing tomorrow night? Alexander said all the residents get invited. We can have a girls’ night in after? Yes? I’m not watching_ TheNotebook _, but I’ll paint your nails. Still love you, even if you’re melodramatic._  
 _-Karen’_  
  
I didn’t have to wait long for replies.  
  
 _‘Wait, you’re actually agreeing? Did the world just end?_  
 _-Matt’_  
  
 _‘I could give you something to dream about… I’m not old, darlin’, just experienced. I don’t remember you complaining the other night. ;)_  
 _-Dean’_  
  
 _‘YES. You’re not getting out of the girls’ night, either. What? Why not? It’s a classic!_  
 _-Ashley’_  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
 _‘You’re already making me change my mind, Matt. Friday, the day after tomorrow we can do something. Keep pushing it and I swear I’ll come down with Mad Cow Disease to get out of it. You think I’m kidding. Ha._  
 _-Karen’_  
  
 _‘You’re older than me, so you’re old. :P I’m not in the mood tonight. You’re wasting your time. Lol. Sext someone else. I’m tired._  
 _-Karen’_  
  
 _‘I’m not watching it. No amount of complaining will change my mind. Any other movie. Please? I’m not above begging._  
 _-Karen’_  
  
I yawned and waited for responses, so I could call it a night.  
  
 _‘Fine, fine. Kill all of my fun. I’ll come to you on Friday. I’ll see you around 7. I’ll bring the food._  
 _-Matt’_  
  
 _‘Alright. See you Friday at 7. If you annoy me, I’ll make you watch chick flicks._  
 _-Karen’_  
  
 _‘Damn. I had to try. I can always try again tomorrow. I can always see if Courtney is up for something. Lol._  
 _-Dean’_  
  
 _‘Ugh. You’re going to syphilis. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Remind me to wear gloves next time I hug you. Lol._  
 _-Karen’_  
  
 _‘I’m kidding. Even I wouldn’t go there again. I’ll see you tomorrow night. I have to give you a hard time. It’s in my job description, as your friend… Still not old._  
 _-Dean’_  
  
 _‘Whatever helps you sleep, man. I’ll see you and I know._  
 _-K’_  
  
 _‘Fine, but only because I love you._  
 _-Ashley’_  
  
 _‘And I love you. Night, girl._  
 _-K’_  
  
I dragged myself over to my bed and silenced my phone. Morning is going to come way too early. It should be interesting, to say the least.


	11. A Good Mood and a Girls' Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit: "Everybody Got Their Something" - by Nikka Costa

Chapter Eleven:

* * *

  
Work flew by. Before I knew it, I was already home and in the shower. I still have a little while before the tenants dinner, but I’m not about to sit around my apartment covered in dry sweat from work. No, thank you.  
  
Despite a long ass day at work, I’ve been in a great mood today. And I’m not talking about an alright mood. I’m not talking about a good mood. I’m talking about an awesome, ‘You-can-run-me-over-and-I-still-won’t-give-a-fuck!’ mood. I might even go as far as saying it’s a ‘Do-your-worst-world-because-I’ll-take-those-lemons-and-raise-you-fresh-squeezed-lemonade-and-a-side-of-fuck-your-couch!’ mood.  
  
 _‘My face to the sky, dreamin’ about just how high I could go and if I’ll know, when I finally get there._  
 _Takin’ off my glasses, sun pokes through my lashes, and somehow I know, there’s a time for every star to shine.’_  
  
I sang in the shower, using my retractable shower head as a microphone. And I shook what my mama gave me, in my judgment free shower.  
  
 _‘Everybody got their something – make you smile, like an itty, bitty child._  
 _Everybody got their something…_  
 _Everybody got their something…’_  
  
I jammed to the radio and by the time my shower was over, I was convinced I was going to be the next contestant on _The Voice_. Nothing is going to bring down my mood. I am She-Ra!  
  


* * *

  
I bounced out of the elevator and into the lobby with unusual pep and spotted Ashley. She grinned and ran over to me. I held out my arms and we hugged like we hadn’t seen each other in years. We do see each other in passing at work, but other than that, we really haven’t seen each other lately.  
  
“Bitch, I was starting to forget what you looked like!” She cried. I laughed and hugged her harder.  
  
“I could say the same for you!” I teased.  
  
“How have you been? Did you move in okay?” She asked me. I nodded and pulled away, so I could see her face, instead of talking into her hair.  
  
“I did. I like it here.” I told her.  
  
“I heard that Brian and Matt have been around.” She said, not bothering to pussyfoot around her point. That’s Ashley for you. If she’s one thing, it’s direct.  
  
“Yeah, they have been.”  
  
“Details, woman!” She demanded. I laughed and directed her over to an empty couch.  
  
“They want to try to be friends and I couldn’t come up with a good reason not to give that a chance. What harm can being almost friends be?”  
  
“Almost friends?” She echoed. I nodded.  
  
“We’re acquaintances. That’s what I agreed to.” I revealed. She pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side.  
  
“It’s because they’re hot – isn’t it?” She asked me. I blushed, but didn’t deny it.  
  
“Well, it certainly doesn’t hurt.”  
  
“Amen to that.” She agreed.  
  
“It’s not like I’m agreeing to anything else. I told them both that I wasn’t ready to be tied down and I wasn’t about to just open my legs for them.”  
  
“Go girl,” she commended.

* * *

  
The ‘dinner’ turned out to be more of a dinner party. Alexander and Dean brought out a few fold-out banquet tables and chairs. Someone turned on music and we started chowing down on burgers. Dean grilled and there was a mass assortment of chips. The vibe was completely relaxed. I met a lot of the residents that I hadn’t had a chance to meet yet.  
  
“You work at that bike delivery place, right?” Some guy that I had already forgotten the name of asked me. I nodded, trying to remember his name. He’s one of those faces that you’ll never forget. He has piercing, devious, brown eyes, a goatee, a small tattoo under his eye, and a mischievous smile.  
  
“I do.” I answered him. He smiled.  
  
“I knew you looked familiar. I work with Jessica Taylor.” He told me. It clicked. We deliver to that firm a lot. He must be her assistant, because I’ve seen him there before. How I had not recognized his beyond me. “What’s your name, love?” He asked me.  
  
“Karen,” I replied.  
  
“I’m Dom.” He reintroduced himself. Ashley had introduced us earlier, but I’m guessing he saw my confusion. I smiled, gratefully. “We should go shopping and you can help me look for eye candy.” He suggested, winking. I giggled.  
  
“Sounds like fun,” I agreed. He clapped his hands together, excitedly. I can’t tell if he’s gay or just swings both ways. Hey, to each their own. Either way, I'm pretty sure that I just made a friend.

* * *

  
“I can’t even remember the last time we decided to slumber it.” Ashley mused. I shrugged and tried to think back. She’s right. It has been a while. Currently, we were planted in front of the TV watching _The Hot Chick_ and binging on cookie dough. We’ve already watched _Jawbreaker_ and next we’re watching _Heathers_.  
  
“I can’t, either, but I’m glad we’re doing it tonight.”  
  
“I am, too.”  
  
“So… You have any guys in your life?” I asked her. She shot me a sideways glance, but shook her head.  
  
“No… Ever since Gus, I haven’t really dated… at all.” She sighed. I get it. Gus put her in the hospital and no one treated her like they gave a damn. I wouldn’t be dating, either.  
  
“Hey, there’s no rush.” I assured her. She shrugged. I know she doesn’t believe me and that it bothers her, but what can ya do? “When the time is right, you’ll start dating again. There’s no rule that says you have to. I don’t.” I told her. She snorted.  
  
“You don’t date, but you still have hot sex with one of our resident hotties.” She argued. I laughed.  
  
“It was one night. That’s it.” I clarified. She rolled her eyes, but she still looked happy enough.  
  
“Do you think I’d make a good mom?” She asked me, quietly. I looked at her in surprise. That was out of the blue.  
  
“Of course, why do you ask?” I questioned. But, she really would. She’s ridiculously bright, tough, stubborn, and fiercely loyal. She’d be an awesome parent.  
  
“I don’t know. Sometimes… I wonder. You know? My doctors told me that if I had been pregnant when Gus attacked me, I would have lost the baby. He threw me down a flight of fucking stairs, Kare. I mean, God. Sometimes, I don’t even know how I survived. It’s not like he stopped after that. They never even arrested him. It just seems like it was a punishment for something and I have no idea what for. Did I do something to deserve it?” She breathed. She was trembling, like she was trying not to cry. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back.  
  
“No, you didn’t deserve it. Gus is a pig that doesn’t deserve to be alive. What he did wasn’t your fault. He was like that before you were paired together. There’s no way you could have known, before he hurt you. Don’t ever think that, Ash. Do you hear me?”  
  
“It’s just so hard… I still have nightmares about it. This can’t be normal. **_I_** can’t be normal.”  
  
“Normal is **_so_** overrated.”  
  
“You think?” She asked me, giggling through her tears. I nodded. “Good.”  
  
“Get comfortable, because we have a night filled with chick flicks to get through. There’s no way I’m letting you fall asleep sad. Buck up, buttercup. It’s a happy night. Let’s keep it that way. Okay? You’re safe here.”  
  
“Okay,” Ashley agreed. I beamed at her.  
  
“Okay,” I repeated. I grabbed an extra throw blanket and laid it over the top of both of us. We went back to eating our cookie dough and watching our movie. Sometimes, I forget just how much hell she's been through. She's been through a shit-storm, but she came out stronger, even if she can't see it yet. I have faith that everything will work out. Eventually, it all has to be okay – otherwise what are we left with?


	12. New Friends

Chapter Twelve:

* * *

Ashley and I got ready for work together and left together. We stopped by our resident coffeehouse and got breakfast, on the way. I laughed, as we walked into work. We feel so in sync. I didn’t realize how distant I felt from her, until we reconnected again. It’s nice. Ashley is easily my best friend.  
  
“What are you doing tonight?” She asked me, before George gave us our assignments. I shrugged, almost afraid of what her reaction will be, once I let her know that I have plans with Matt.  
  
“I’m supposed to see Matt tonight…” I sighed. Her eyebrows rose.  
  
“Oh, really?” She asked me, cocking her head to the side. I nodded.  
  
“I already agreed to the same with Brian the other day. It’s only fair and I was guilted into it!” I admitted. She laughed.  
  
“Text me if you need me to show up somewhere with a friend emergency. You know I’d do it for you.” She gave my hand a squeeze.  
  
“I love you. You know that? Like, I **_really_** love you. I don’t know what I did to deserve a friend like you, but whatever it was, I’m really fucking glad I did it.” I beamed. She smiled.  
  
“Hey, it’s what friends are for. And anyway, I’m pretty sure that you’ve done more for me than I can ever replay.” She denied. I opened my mouth to protest, but George picked that moment to clear his throat and start making demands. Of course. It’s going to be a long fucking day.

* * *

My first stop was at Dom’s work. I ran into him at the lobby. He smiled when he saw me.  
  
“Hey stranger,” he greeted me, pulling me in for a hug. It didn’t take me long to return it. He kissed both of my cheeks, before releasing me. “Speaking of the devil, I was just thinking about the fact that I neglected to get your number. I was serious about us going out. I need someone unbiased to help me find someone. My track record is awful. I have the worst taste in people.” He sighed, dramatically. I giggled and motioned for him to give me his phone. I entered my info and handed it back. “You’re a godsend.” He sang.  
  
“Nah, I’m not that cool.” I laughed. “So, what kind of person are you looking for, so I can be on the lookout?” I asked him.  
  
“Gorgeous, funny as hell, an ass that you’d write songs about,” he swooned. I giggled, but nodded.  
  
“Sex preference?” I asked him.  
  
“Someone who would prefer to have sex with me, yes.” He replied. I hit his arm, playfully.  
  
“You’re something else. I’ll let you know that. We should hang out soon! If you’re not doing anything tomorrow night, I think Ashley and I were going to go out for drinks or maybe a movie night or both?” I offered.  
  
“That would be lovely. Count me in.” He winked at me, before being called back to his desk.

* * *

I went through the motions and tried to get through work with record timing. I feel like I'm on edge and I need some sort of release. I'm thinking of taking up kickboxing, but I'm always beat after work... Maybe I'll see what Dean is up to, after my plans with Matt... Decisions, decisions.  
"I've got one more package. Who wants it?" George asked us. I grimaced, as he looked my way. Mama needs a nap. Today is supposed to be my half day. I've been looking forward to my nap, since I got up this morning.  
  
"I'll take it, G." Chris offered, saving me from one extra trip. I smiled at him gratefully.  
  
"I'm out." I told my boss. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but I shook my head.  
  
"Any way you can come in early tomorrow, Kare?" He asked me. I shook my head, again.  
  
"It's supposed to be my half day tomorrow. I only work tomorrow afternoon and I already gave up my other day off this week. There's no way that's happening. Sorry, not sorry." I declined his offer.  
  
"Come on, Karen." He tried, again.  
  
"No way, Boss Man. It's not gonna happen. Better luck next time." I told him, as I rode out of the building.

* * *

I ran into Dean, as I stepped into the lobby. He smirked and reached out his arms to steady me. I saw Dom wink at me and give me a thumbs up, out of the corner of my eye. I suppressed a giggle.  
  
"You should be more careful." Dean teased me.  
  
"Maybe you should worry about yourself, old man."  
  
"Old man, huh? Why don't we take this upstairs, and I can show you just how young I am?" He challenged me. I couldn't deny that his offer was tempting.  
  
"I have plans tonight and I don't want my apartment to smell like sex, when I have them." I shook my head.  
  
"What about after your plans?" He asked me in a low voice.  
  
"I'll let you know." I told him, instead of giving him the definitive answer he wanted.  
  
"I'm gonna hold you to that, babe." He promised.  
  
"Good." I ended the conversation and wheeled my bike onto the elevator. Dom joined me. I smiled, when I saw him. He waited until the elevator doors were closed, before saying anything.  
  
"And what are your plans tonight, lovey? Do tell." He asked.  
  
"I'm hanging out with Matt."  
  
"And that's what you're wearing?!" He looked actually pained. I glared at him, playfully.  
  
"No, I just got off of work."  
  
"Oh, good. Don't fret, sweetheart. I'll take good care of you. Once I'm done, Matt won't know what hit him. God knows I've been itching to do a makeover."


	13. Should've Said No

Chapter Thirteen:

* * *

  
"Is this really necessary?" I grumbled as I soaked in my tub and enjoyed the hot, sudsy water.  
  
"Oh, shush. If you don't stop complaining, I'll make you look like a clown, by the time I'm finished." Dom gave me a look that told me that there was no point in arguing with him. I made a face at him, but stopped griping. "When is the last time that you've had anyone pamper you like this, or had someone else wash your hair?" He asked me.  
  
"I can't even remember." I told him, truthfully. I sighed blissfully, as I felt his fingers massage my scalp. "How long have you lived here?" I asked him, as my curiosity got the better of me.  
  
"Just a smidge longer than you, love. I've got to say, living here has a certain finesse. Doesn't it?" He mused, as he started to rinse my hair.  
  
"Ya know, a girl could get used to this."  
  
"Just another perk of my friendship, darling. Don't worry, I'll let you make it up to me, by inviting me to your next ladies' night." I could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
"I promise you'll be invited."

* * *

"Alright, let's get a look at you." Dom clapped his hands together. He looks more like a proud parent, than anything else. He helped me to my feet and ushered me in front of the mirror. I took in my appearance, before hugging him gratefully.  
  
I'm not sure what all he did, but my skin is glowing. My hair looks soft and vibrant. He kept my make-up minimal and just played up my eyes. I've gotta hand it to him. I look like a better version of myself. The man knows what he's doing.  
  
He dressed me in an old pair of Daisy Duke's, a fitted grey camisole that hugged me in all the right places, a light burgundy cardigan and flats.  
  
"Well, love, what do you think?" Dom pressed.  
  
"I love it. I might just keep you." I teased him.  
  
"Careful, you say that now, but one day you'll come home and I'll be modeling your clothes and things will never be the same." He laughed. I shook my head and pulled away from him.  
  
"I don't think I'd mind that. I've heard worse." I giggled.  
  
"I better be going, pet. I expect all the details later." He winked and let himself out.

* * *

I jumped, when I heard a knock on my door. I set my book down and glanced over at the clock. I had lost track of time. Just as I put my hand on the doorknob, my phone went off.  
  
'Any chance I'm gonna see you later, babe?  
-Dean'  
  
I pulled the door open and saw an anxious Matt waiting for me.  
  
"Hey, I brought Thai I hope that's okay." He gestured to the take out in his arms. I nodded and stepped aside, so he could come in.  
  
"That sounds great. Come in." I told him. He stepped past me and I shut the door behind him.  
  
'I'd say your chances are very good... but I have no idea what time, yet.  
-Karen'  
  
I pocketed my phone, after texting Dean back.  
  
"Nice place," Matt said somewhat awkwardly.  
  
"Thanks. I like it." I replied. It's small, but it's home. He looked at me questioningly and I knew he was asking about the food. I pointed to the table in the kitchen. I moved a few work things, before we sat down. "Let me grab some plates." I got up and grabbed a few paper plates from the counter.  
  
"Here, let me help." Matt offered. I ran into him as I turned around. I didn't realize how close he was. He put his hands on my hips to steady me. I tried to ignore how nice his hands felt on my skin and the fact that my shirt had ridden up. "You okay?" He asked me. I nodded and handed him the plates.  
  
"Here... I'll get drinks." I told him. I waited for him to let me go, but he didn't. I felt his eyes on me. I took a deep breath and met his gaze. I cleared my throat and he seemed to realize that he was still holding me in place. He let me go and moved to the side. I stepped around him, but felt his eyes on me. I grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge. "Sorry, I only have wine or water..." I apologized, softly.  
  
"Wine is fine with me." He shrugged. I nodded and grabbed glasses, before sitting down. I opened the bottle of Riesling and poured a generous amount into each glass. Matt took a glass, as we stared awkwardly each other across the table.  
  
Matt grabbed his glass, as we stared awkwardly each other, from across the table. He cleared his throat, smirked, and started dishing out food.

* * *

We ate without too much forced small talk. Thank God. When he basically invited himself over, I didn't think that it would be this uncomfortable. But hey, it wouldn't be the first time I was wrong.  
  
We ended up watching _The Fast and the Furious_. He has better taste in movies, then I thought he would. Every time my phone would go off, he would give me weird looks, like he knew exactly who I was texting. I don't see what the big deal is, though. It's not like we're dating.  
  
“I can't believe that you actually like this movie." Matt mused. I shot him a look of disbelief.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him. He just smirked.  
  
"It's not exactly a girl type of movie." He looked like he was trying not to laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him. That’s such a guy thing to say. And he wonders why I don't want to sleep with him. As if.  
  
“Wow, that doesn't make you sound chauvinistic at all." I rolled my eyes in disdain. He can't be serious.  
  
“What? It's not like I'm wrong." he chuckled. Wow. I think it's time to call it a night. I wonder what Dean is doing...  
  
"Well, you're definitely not right." I argued. "Sorry, I forgot that we were still trapped in the stone ages. Because heaven forbid, females not like anything that's not a romantic comedy." I pulled out my phone to text Dean.  
  
'You still want to come over? So over tonight. Why did I agree to be acquaintances with Matt, again? Ugh.  
-Karen'  
  
"Oh, you know that I didn't mean it like that." Matt tried and failed do you know that you what was left of our forced hangout. He must have realized that his foot really does live in his mouth.  
  
"You know, it's getting kind of late. I think we should call it a night." I said, instead of agreeing with him. He nodded and got to his feet. I walked him over to the front door.  
  
"What are the chances, of you wanting to do this again? Because I swear, I don't always make such an ass of myself." He asked me. I shrugged.  
  
“I’m not sure." I told him, truthfully.  
  
"That's fair. Don't think you’re getting off that easily. You can't avoid me forever." He said, teasingly.  
  
“I can try." I deadpanned. He smirked and took the hint and left. My phone went off.  
  
'On my way, darlin'. I'll give you something else to think about. ;)  
-Dean'  
  
'I can't wait. The door is unlocked. Come on in.  
-Karen'


	14. Thanks for the Coffee.

Chapter Fourteen:

* * *

Dean definitely lived up to his promise. I knew that I would be regretting this tomorrow, when I was working, but right now, there’s nothing I’d rather be doing. Damn, he is good at what he does. Dean gripped my hips as I rode him. I could feel myself teetering over the edge of an orgasm. He’s hitting all of the right places and the way we’re moving, it’s just enough stimulation. I fucking love it.

“Dean, oh, God…” I gasped. I dug my nails into his shoulders and he squeezed my hips tighter.

“Come for me, Kare.” He panted. That was enough to send me hurdling over the edge. I sucked in a deep breath and moaned. Someone’s phone went off, but I was too out of it to realize whose it was. It didn’t take Dean long to find his release. “Fuck,” he groaned. I slumped against him and let him hold me. I was still trembling and riding out the aftershocks of my high. “God, you’re not bad at that.” He breathed. I laughed and rolled off of him.

“Thanks.” I whispered. I closed my eyes and was ready for bed. I’m fucking exhausted. “You can stay the night. I don’t care. I’m too tired to move.” I told him. He fell back next to me and put an arm around my middle. I used his chest as a pillow and started to drift off. Dean pulled a blanket over us. I turned on my alarm and closed my eyes.

* * *

I jerked awake. Someone is pounding on my door. I clutched the blanket covering me and looked around my apartment, trying to figure out what’s going on. Dean got to his feet and pulled on his pants for the night before. I started to follow him, but he held up a hand to stop me. He went to look through the peephole on my front door and sighed. He nodded, so I figured it was okay to follow him. I wrapped the blanket around myself, cursing myself for not putting clothes on, before I fell asleep the night before. Dean opened the door and I saw Matt. Matt looked from Dean to me, back to Dean. The two of them started staring each other down.

“Did you need something?” I asked him, unsure of why he was here so early, or at all. Matt looked at me with a look that I couldn’t quite put my finger on.

“I think I left my wallet here. I tried to call you last night, but I guess you were busy.” He replied in a chipped tone. I nodded, refusing to be shamed for what I did. I don’t owe him or anyone else an explanation. It’s my life, not anyone else’s.

“You can come in and look.” I offered. I took a step back, but Dean didn’t. Matt came in and perused my place. He bent down next to my kitchen table and picked something up. I didn’t even see it last night, but I was kinda busy.

“Thanks,” he said, walking out of my apartment. He turned around to face me, like he wanted to say something.

“If you have something to say, then just say it.” I told him, already tired of whatever this was.

“Do you honestly think that you’d be worse off with us, than him?” He asked me, not bothering to pussyfoot around his obvious issue.

“Does it matter if I would or wouldn’t be? It’s my choice to make, not anyone else’s. Whoever I hook up with, whatever sex I have, is none of your business. If the government hadn’t ordered you, me, and Brian to get together and procreate, I wouldn’t even be on radar. Why should that change now? Neither of you owe me anything, and I sure as hell don’t owe you anything. Dean and I are friends and if we happen to hook up, so fucking what?” I asked him, clearly pissed off for having to wake up to this.

“Do you really think you’re so much better than we are?” Matt countered.

“Do you really think that someone else has the right to tell me who I need to share my body with or what I do with it? You can go to hell, Matt. Get the fuck away from me.” I growled. He looked like he wanted to say more, but Dean stepped in front of me and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You need to leave. If Karen decides that you can come here again, then that’s her choice, but until then, you’re not welcome here. Get out.” Dean laid down the law. He didn’t leave much room for argument. He waited until Matt was out of eyeshot, but closing and locking the door. I looked at the clock in my kitchen. It’s only seven in the morning. I may as well go into work early. Screw my half day. I’m so pissed right now. Riding might be the only thing to help calm me down.

“I’m going to shower. I need to get to work.” I told Dean. He nodded and followed me to the bathroom. “You can stay, but I just want to shower alone. Okay? I just need to not talk to anyone for a while.” I told him, before dropping my blanket and stepping into my shower. I turned the water on full blast, not even waiting for it to heat up, before scrubbing my body. I hate that someone can just make me feel so fucking inferior. What have I ever done to him? If men were the ones to have babies, it would be a completely different story. I don’t get it. I know that Matt and Brian are best friends, but after spending some time with them, they’re nothing alike. Nothing at all.

My shower was over before I knew it. I dried off and lathered my body with lotion, before pulling on some work clothes. Dean was dressed and waiting for me, sitting on my bed.

“Look I know we’re not together and I don’t want to overstep my bounds. We are friends, though. If you need someone to talk to, to vent to, or whatever, I’m here, okay? Don’t let me him make you second guess yourself. You didn’t do anything wrong. No one can order you to do something you don’t want to do with your own body. You’re strong as hell, Kare. Don’t let anyone make you feel differently, okay?” Dean said. I nodded and swallowed the growing lump in my throat. I felt tears burn my eyes, but I pushed them back. Now isn’t the time. I can’t afford to be weak.

“Thanks Dean, that… that means more than you know.” I breathed, swiping at my cheeks, willing myself to get my emotions under control. He nodded and walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. He placed a kiss on my forehead.

“Are you gonna be okay?” He asked me. I nodded, unsure if I would be or not. “He gives you anymore trouble or makes you feel uncomfortable, like it’s more than you can handle, let me know.” He offered.

“I will.” I promised.

“I’ll walk you out and make sure he’s not still hanging around.”

* * *

After two coffees, I was on my way to work. The ride didn’t take me long. George looked surprised to see me so early, but he knew better than to comment on it.

“Why don’t you take tomorrow off, Karen?” He suggested. I nodded, still not trusting my voice. Ashley saw me and opened her mouth to ask me what was wrong, but I shook my head.

“I’ll tell you tonight. I just can’t right now, Ash. I invited Dom tonight. I hope that’s okay.” I told her. She nodded.

“Yeah, of course. He’s basically one of the girls, anyways.”

* * *

All too soon, work was over. I just now let myself check my phone. I stopped at the coffeehouse on my way home from work. I’m fucking exhausted and I don’t have time to sleep before girls’ night. If I don’t get some caffeine in me, I’m not going to make it.

“Hey, I didn’t think I’d see you here.” A voice said from behind me. I jumped and whirled around. I eyed Brian skeptically. He held up his hands in surrender.

“Can I buy you a coffee?” He offered. I shrugged. We walked over to the counter and I ordered a caramel macchiato. “I’m sorry Matt likes to keep his head up his ass.” He broke the silence. I didn’t say anything, I just stared at him, waiting on my coffee. I’m so not in the fucking mood for this conversation right now. Not. At. Fucking. All.

“He’s an adult. He doesn’t need you to apologize for him.” I said. Brian nodded.

“I won’t get in the middle of whatever you guys have going on. That’s in between you two. I just ask that you don’t hold what stupid shit he does, against me, too.” He asked. I nodded.

“Okay, noted,” I replied. Just as I finished talking, my coffee was handed to me. I took a sip, thankful I got it iced. It’s too hot out for regular coffee.

“Thank you. If you’re up for company this week, I’d like to do something again, just acquaintances.” He added.

“Okay,” I agreed. “Text me. I have to go. Thanks for the coffee.” I walked away with my coffee and my sour mood. I walked my bike back to the Sanctuary, thankful it wasn’t far. I walked in at the same time that Dom did. He smirked, when he saw me.

“How did the makeover go?” He asked me. I sighed and just gave me a look. “That bad, huh?” He inquired.

“It’s a long fucking story.” I sighed.

“Why don’t I grab some wine and meet you at your place?” He offered.

“That sounds fucking perfect.”


	15. Friends, No Strings.

Chapter Fifteen:

* * *

I was giggling uncontrollably. Together, the three of us had polished off three bottles of wine and were contemplating going out for shots.

“There’s no way we can drive like this.” I mused. Ashley and Dom nodded in agreement. It was hard to take much seriously, right now. It’s so nice to be able to just let loose for a bit with people that want that, just as much as you do. “We shouldn’t go out alone.” I sighed. Ashley sighed, because she knew that I was right.

“Who did you have in mind, lovey?” Dom asked me. Just as I opened my mouth, someone knocked on my door. I tried to get up, but lost my footing. Dom got to his feet and helped me to the door. I snickered. I’m an oaf without any alcohol added. I opened the door to an amused Dean.

“Hey, I thought I’d check in with you.” He breezed. I nodded and looked at him and then over to Ashley. She nodded.

“Dean mentioned that you were having a rough day, so I thought some spirits might be in order.” Alexander spoke up from his side. I looked at Ashley again, and she nodded. I peeked at Dom and he mirrored her actions.

“You know, we actually just ran out of alcohol. We were talking about going out for drinks. You two should come. It’ll be fun.” I offered. Alexander’s eyebrows rose, clearly in surprise. I saw the small bottle of scotch he brought with him, but he seemed to be thinking my proposal over.

“That sounds great.” Dean answered for him. Alexander nodded.

“We’d be delighted.” He agreed, looking nervously at Ashley. Does Alexander have a thing for Ashley? If I had to pick anyone in the world for Ashley to try having a relationship with, after everything that happened, it would be Alexander. He’s patient, kind, strong and has a good heart. There aren’t too many guys out there like that, anymore.

“Perfect. Let us get shoes. Should we walk?” I asked. Dom let go of me to put his own shoes on. I slipped on my pair and watched Dom hold up one of my sports bras to his chest and purse his lips together to make a duckface. I giggled. “Ugh, why are you so perfect? If you had been my match, I would have married you in a second!” I told him. He smirked and placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

“That’s because you get me, darling. We’re kindred spirits, you and I. Somehow, I doubt one relationship would be able to handle two people as amazing as we are, in it.” He sighed.

“You’re right, but I still love you.” I mused.

“I love you, too, pet.” He smirked. Ashley walked over to us.

“What about me?” She frowned. I turned and kissed her on the mouth.

“You’re my favorite person, ever. Obviously, I love you.” I assured her. She giggled, probably more from the wine, than anything else.

“As long as you do,” she breathed. I nodded.

“Drinks?” I asked the guys, suddenly remembering that they were there. Something tells me that tonight is going to be fun.

* * *

After a few shots of a tequila, we persuaded Dean and Alexander join us on the dancefloor, even if they were mostly just watching us get down with our bad selves. I had my hands on Ashley’s hips and I was grinding against her front. Dom was against my back, with his hands on my hips. **_Damn_** , does homeboy know how to move. I don’t think of Dom romantically, but this is definitely making me change my mind.

_‘So baby, come light me up and baby, I’ll let you on it.  
_ _A little bit dangerous, but baby, that’s how I want it.  
_ _A little less conversation and a little more touch my body,  
_ _'Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you…’_

Dom moved away and I turned to see him dancing against some hot blonde. He glanced at me and I smirked at nodded.

“Go get her.” I mouthed. He smirked and gave me a quick kiss, before leaving to dance. Ashley moved back and I saw Alexander asking her to dance. “Go for it.” I whispered in her ear. She looked at me nervously, but nodded, all the same.

They left to dance. I looked around for Dean, but saw him dancing with another girl. I shrugged. That’s fine. This lady doesn’t mind dancing alone. I moved my hands into my hair and kept moving to the beat. Ariana’s seductive voice didn’t make it hard. I felt hands slide around my waist. I turned to see who it was and saw Brian. I kept facing him, as we danced together. Sober, I’m not sure that I would dance with him, but now, I can’t find a reason not to. He’s hot as fuck, and so far, hasn’t been a bad guy.

_‘Got everyone watchin’ us, so baby, let’s keep it secret.  
_ _A little bit scandalous, but baby, don’t let them see it.  
_ _A little less conversation and a little more touch my body,  
_ _‘Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you…’_

Brian was moving all the right ways and I could feel the music and tequila coursing through me. His hand slid lower and cupped my ass. I groaned and slid a hand to his chest. I felt him up, before bring it to his shoulder. He moved closer and I let him. I kissed him and it took him a second to respond. As soon as we started, it didn’t feel like we were going to stop. He tangled his hand in my hair and I parted my lips for him. His tongue was moving against mine in a hypnotic way. I felt someone touch my arm. I moved my mouth from his and he started kissing my neck. I looked over and saw Ashley.

“You okay?” She mouthed. I nodded. I saw Alexander by the bar, buying drinks. “Come drink?” She asked me. I nodded and held up a finger. Brian stopped kissing me and seemed to realize what was happening. He motioned to the other side of the club.

“One second?” I mouthed to Ash. She nodded and I let Brian maneuver me to vacant wall on the other side that was completely dark. The lights from the dancefloor didn’t touch it. As soon as we were over there, he backed me against the wall and fixed his lips to mine. I gasped and he picked me up. I ground myself against him. I knew I’d probably regret it later, but right now, I didn’t care. As soon as his hands wandered a little too far, I forced myself to break the kiss. We’re not alone. We’re still in the club. I’d rather not get it on in front of everyone. “Too fast,” I told him, moving my mouth next to his ear. He nodded and set me down on my feet. “I should get back.” I gestured to Ashley by the bar. He nodded. “You wanna come?” I offered. He bent down and placed his lips next to my ear. His hot breath next to my skin went straight to my libido.

“If I do, we will probably went up sleeping together tonight and you don’t want to go that fast. That’s fine. I respect that. I don’t want to push things. I’ll call you.” He breathed. I shivered and nodded, against him. The fact that he’s respecting my boundaries **_and_** has me hot and bothered, Lord help me. I wrapped my arms behind his neck and pulled him in for one last kiss. I had to pull away, because I felt myself getting lost in the kiss.

“This doesn’t change anything.” I reminded him. He nodded.

“I know.” He replied, before I walked away. I couldn’t look back at him, otherwise we’d end up in bed together tonight. Considering who he is, I’m just not ready for that. Never in a million years, did I think that I’d ever develop feelings for my matches, or at least one of them. Ashley hugged me, when I got to the bar.

“You good?” She asked me. I nodded.

“Details later, I promise.” I told her. She nodded.

“I hope you don’t mind. I ordered you some shots. Ashley was rather insistent about them.” Alexander apologized. I grinned at him.

“Thank you, Alex.” I hugged him and took one of them, with Ash.

“Starting without me, love?” Dom asked, from behind us.

“We thought you were busy.” I replied. He eyed me and moved closer to me, so he could grab one of the shots.

“I wasn’t the only one, was I?” He smirked. Alexander’s eyes traveled to a busy looking Dean. At least one of us is getting lucky tonight. “We could always help each other out later tonight, darling.” Dom offered. I nodded, with a smile playing on my lips. Yep, it’s definitely the alcohol.

* * *

Alexander walked us back to my apartment. It didn’t take Ashley long to pass out on the couch. Dom started kissing my neck and I gasped, doing my best to keep quiet. Clearly, both of us got riled up at the club earlier, just not by each other. Usually, I have Dean for this, not that I’m complaining. He’s busy and Dom clearly knows what he’s doing. He kissed me everywhere, as he helped me shed my clothes. I bit my lip, as I struggled to stay quiet. His mouth was doing delicious, sinful things that should be **_illegal_**. My hips jerked against his face and I had to muffle my face with a pillow. I couldn’t swallow my cry, as I came. He let me ride out my orgasm, before moving back up my body. He kissed my wrists, before lightly taking them into his hand and gently pinning them to the bed.

“Is this alright, love?” He breathed. I nodded and pressed my lips against his. I’m so turned on, it’s ridiculous. I moved my hips against his, trying to get him to fuck me, already. He seemed to get the hint. He put on a condom and thrust into me, without any warning. I gasped against his lips, as he moved against me. I did my best to keep up with him, but even after my orgasm, I knew that I wouldn’t last long. He moved his mouth against mine and started to suck against my neck.

“F-fuck,” I moaned. His teeth bit down on my skin and I came with a hiss. That’s all it took for him. He came with me.

* * *

We cleaned up in the shower together and he helped me put pajamas on. He laid in bed with me and we cuddled.

“Am I going to regret this, lovey?” He asked me, tiredly. I nodded.

“We’re friends. No strings. Don’t worry.” I promised.

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit: "Into You" - Ariana Grande


	16. The Morning After

Chapter Sixteen:

* * *

I was laying with my face against my toilet. I have already thrown up three times this morning. I can’t believe I drank so much last night. I feel miserable.

“Rough morning, lovey?” Dom asked me. I grunted, unable to form words. It was taking all my energy just to concentrate on not throwing up, again.

“How are you not as miserable as I am, right now?” I asked him, cringing at how pathetic I sounded. He crouched down next to me and handed me a joint. I looked up at him and he lit it for me and handed it over. I sat up and inhaled. I held it for a minute, before coughing. I grimaced, but kept smoking. There isn’t much I wouldn’t do to get rid of this hangover. It’s awful. After I was done, I felt a lot better. I smiled at him and he helped me to my feet.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, darling. Ashley was in rough shape, too. I thought she need hers before, I sought you out.” He apologized. I shrugged.

“I’m glad she got hers first. Don’t worry.”

* * *

After a shower and brushing my teeth a few times, I felt great. I pulled on the laziest clothes I owned. After laying around for a while, we finally decided that we needed food.

“Pizza?” Ashley suggested. I nodded. We left to go to the nearest pizza parlor. I stopped dead in my tracks, as soon as we were inside of the restaurant. Matt and Brian were both inside. They saw me and started to walk over. Ashley and Dom both looked at me, to make sure that I was okay to face them.

“It’s fine. I’m good.” I told them both. Ashley gave my arm a squeeze.

“I’ll get us a table.” She walked away. Dom lingered longer.

“Are you sure that you’re alright?” He asked me. I nodded and gave him a soft smile. He leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth, before following after Ashley. I looked at Matt and Brian expectantly.

“What do you want?” I asked them, cutting to the chase.

“Can’t we just say hey without having an ulterior motive?” Brian asked. His voice said one thing, but his eyes said something else entirely.

“You tell me.” I replied, trying to figure out just how much he told Matt.

“I’m sorry I was a dick. You gave me a chance and I blew it. Give a guy another chance?” Matt asked me. I shrugged.

“Sure, I guess,” I sighed. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I blinked against him, trying to figure out what was happening. After a minute, I patted his back, awkwardly. He finally let go.

“We should do something together, the three of us.” Brian suggested.

“Yeah, maybe,” I shrugged. It wasn’t a no, but it wasn’t a yes either.

“You can do better than that, can’t you?” Brian pressed. I cocked my jaw to the side and looked up at him, annoyed. I didn’t mind seeing him again, but I wasn’t crazy about adding Matt to the equation.

“Is this because we ran into each other last night?” I asked, instead of answering his question. He took that opportunity to look me over.

“Part of it,” he admitted.

“Look, I don’t care what the two of you have going on. I do what to have a chance to get to know you. I mean, sure, we didn’t know each other, when we got paired. We still don’t know each other. What’s the worst that could happen if we actually became friends? I’m really not that bad.” Matt admitted. I knew that I was probably going to regret this, but I was going to do it anyway.

“Okay, you know what? Okay. Fine. Just keep that sexist bullshit to yourself, or I promise that I will hit you in fucking face.” I gave him. They both grinned at that.

“You’re so hot, when you’re angry.” Brian mused. I tried to throw daggers at him with my eyes, but it didn’t work.

“Goodbye. Mama needs food.” I started to walk away, but Brian caught my arm.

“Hey man, can I have a minute with her?” He asked Matt. He nodded.

“When you’re finished talking, why don’t we have a pizza together. Our friends bailed, and you and your friends haven’t eaten yet.” Matt suggested.

“Okay,” I gave in. “Ash and Dom have a table around here somewhere.” I told him. He nodded and walked off to go find them.

“So, last night…” he began.

“I was really drunk.” I interrupted him. “You being there, was that just a coincidence?” I asked him. He looked away and I knew that it wasn’t. “It wasn’t. Was it?”

“No, I was hoping I’d run into you. Courtney mentioned that you used to go there with your friends sometimes, while you were in high school. I thought it was worth a try.”

“Courtney Gilbert?” I asked, to clarify. He nodded, like he was trying to decide if the fact that I knew here was a good thing or a bad thing. “How long have you guys been sleeping together?” I asked him. He refused to look at me. “Look, I don’t give a fuck who you sleep with, but as long as you’re sleeping with her, you won’t be sleeping with me. I knew her in high school. She’s had so many STIs, it’s not even funny. I don’t want any of that. If we ever do get together, and that’s a big **_if_** , it’s going to be after you’ve been tested and you’re no longer hooking up with her. And if fairness is an issue, I’ll get tested, too. I’m fine with that. I’m not going to put my health at risk, for some hot guy.” I lamented.

“So, you think I’m hot?” He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

“That would be the only thing that you got from that whole spiel.” I sighed, trying not to laugh.

“Hey, you said it, not me. And for the record, that’s fine. It’s not like we’re together anyway.” He agreed.

“Good.” I gave him a small smile.

“What do you say? Do you think that we can be friends now? I think we’ve moved past acquaintances.” He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him.

“Sure, but I’m not kissing you. You’ve got STI cooties.” I made a face at him and walked away, trying to find our friends. Well, maybe this won’t be so bad.


	17. Movie?

Chapter Seventeen:

* * *

Pizza went well enough. Matt seemed like he was trying a little too hard to prove that he wasn’t a sexist asshole all of the time. I wasn’t complaining. It was a nice change of pace for him. Dom was definitely in protective mode. And Brian, he was just hard to read.

* * *

“You want to do something?” Brian asked me, as we were getting up to leave. My eyebrows rose and I looked up at him. “Come over to my place? Watch a movie? No pressure.” He explained. I bit my lip and mulled it over. I would be okay with it… but I don’t know if he’s asking to just see me or if Matt was included in the invitation.

“A movie?” I asked to clarify.

“Just us, or with my pigheaded friend,” he added. I nodded, slowly.

“Yeah, okay. Just a movie. If it gets weird, I’m out.” I warned them.

“Deal,” Brian agreed for both of them. He offered me his hand and I held it, gingerly.

“I’ll text you both. Send out an SOS, if I need to.” I promised.

“Be safe, kitten. We worry. If you hurt her, I promise you that we will make you regret it.” Dom threated them.

“Not just us, either.” Ashley told them.

“We won’t.” Matt guaranteed, before we left.

* * *

The ride in Matt’s car wasn’t too awkward. We didn’t talk much, but we really didn’t have to. Music played, so it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. It turns out that our tastes in music are compatible.

* * *

We ended up putting on _Stephen King’s IT_ the remake. I hid my face in Brian’s chest, during the parts that made me jump in my seat. He ended with his arm around me, as I stretched my legs out over Matt’s lap. I’m not really sure when it turned into a cuddle fest, but I wasn’t complaining, while the movie was on. Brian played with my hair and Matt rubbed my legs, absentmindedly. I wasn’t expecting to be this comfortable with them. It threw me by surprise.

“Are you gonna hide during every scary part?” Brian teased. I looked up at him and made a face.

“Maybe,” I shrugged. He laughed and looked at my lips. I knew he was going to try to kiss me and I didn’t think that I wanted to stop him. He makes me feel things that I never expected to feel with him. He moved closer and touched his lips to mine and my breath hitched. I kissed him back and felt Matt’s hands tighten on my calves. Brian bit down on my bottom lip and I gasped, against him. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and deepened the kiss. I knew that we were giving Matt a show, but I wasn’t ready to stop, yet. Damn could he use his mouth…

“Shit.” Matt breathed. I could barely focus on anything else. I was fighting the urge to climb on Brian’s lap and doing something that I would probably regret later. I needed to stop soon. Fuck. Down girl.

“We should stop.” I rasped, as I pulled away from him. I wasn’t ready to look him in the eye, after that.

“Okay,” Brian agreed. He sounded like he wanted to do anything but.

“You really didn’t have to. I don’t mind just watching.” Matt spoke up. I sighed and rolled my eyes. That was dumb. I’m sending mixed signals and I’m not really trying to.

“I should go.” I said. Leaving might give me some clarity. Or the fresh air might help my libido. Either one sounds appealing, right now.

“You don’t have to go. I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable. Stay. Finish the movie. We can take you home after.” Brian apologized. I hesitated. He didn’t really make me uncomfortable. If anything, I’m irritated at myself. I normally have better self-control than that.

“I… Okay.” I gave in. He smiled at me and turned his attention back on the movie. He gave my shoulder a squeeze and I relaxed into his embrace. Matt didn’t say anything.

* * *

Nothing else happened. Nothing incriminating. We watched the movie and that was it. I stood up and stretched and looked at the guys, expectantly. They both stood up.

“Thanks for giving us a chance.” Matt mused. I nodded, not knowing what to say.

“We’ll take you home.”

"We mean it. Thank you for coming... We had fun. I hope you did, too." Brian added. I made eye contact with him and nodded, fighting a blush.

"I did... I didn't expect to, but I did." I assured them. They both cracked a smile. 

* * *

The drive back to my apartment was less awkward, than the drive there. I was getting out of the car, before I knew it. They both insisted on walking me to the front door to the building. 

"Can I get a hug?" Matt asked me, catching me by surprise. I thought it over, before obliging. He wrapped his arms around me and kept our embrace short. "I'll give you two a minute." He excused himself and walked back to the car. 

"It _**was**_ nice seeing you today." Brian admitted. I nodded in agreement. "Do I get a hug, too?" He pressed. I cracked a small smile. 

"I guess I can manage that." I teased. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. It's easier with him, than it is with Matt. We have more chemistry. It helps that our personalities mesh better.

"There aren't any expectations here. I like getting to know you better and spending time with you." Brian explained. 

"Okay," I breathed. He gave me a squeeze and tracked my cheek with his thumb. He looked at me, questioningly. He's asking if he can kiss me. I nodded.

His lips were on mine and I melted into his kiss. It keeps getting easier and easier to let him kiss me. I like how it feels. It feels natural with him... but it also scares me. I want a choice in this and even considering giving this a chance... It messes with everything I stand for. My life is my choice. Damn him for being so kissable. 

I pulled away and looked away from him. 

"I'll talk to you later. I meant it. No pressure. No expectations." He promised, before walking away. 

"You two look cozy." Dean said from behind me. I shrugged and I went inside.

"Not as cozy as we get. Chill out."


	18. Problem?

Chapter Eighteen:

* * *

I formed a tentative friendship with both Brian and Matt. We were talking more. I still wasn’t vibing as well with Matt, but I didn’t hate the guy. When he wasn’t being completely obtuse, he wasn’t a hard dude to get along with. Brian and I were getting closer and I still didn’t know how I felt about it.

Dean was jealous and did a piss poor job of hiding it. Dom was on the fence, understandably so. Ashley wasn’t sure what to think, either. It was a weird situation, no matter how you looked at it.

Courtney seemed to be giving Dean, Brian, and Matt a hard time. I didn’t realize that she had been seeing all of them. When she wasn’t blowing up on guy’s phone, she was blowing up the others’. It got out that she had caught chlamydia from a mutual acquaintance of theirs and they collectively tried to drop her like a bad habit. I’m sure it’s a matter of time before she tracks me down and accuses me of being the reason that they don’t want to see her anymore.

“Earth to Karen. Are you with us? These packages aren’t going to deliver themselves.” My boss said, loudly. I gave him an apologetic smile and took the package that he had been trying to hand me.

“My bad. I’m gone.” I promised and left to go deliver it. At least riding will clear my head.

* * *

Work went by quickly. For once, I was thankful that we were so busy. It was nice to get out of my own head for a while. By the time I got home, I was beat. I had plans to have a movie night with Ashley and Dom, but I’m low-key hoping they’ll be up for going dancing. I feel jittery and need to burn off the urge jump someone’s bones.

Hooking up with Brian or Matt screams bad idea. If I hook up with Dean, I’m worried that he’ll start acting even more jealous. I don’t think I can handle it. If I hook up with Dom, it would probably make our friendship weird. I just want to run away from my feelings and get laid. I don’t want to adult anymore.

* * *

I groaned as I walked into the door of my apartment building. Dom happened to be walking by at the same time.

“Problem, love?” He asked. I sighed and bit my lip.

“I need to work out some energy and Dean has been getting a little jealous for my taste and I don’t want to make things weird with you, by asking.” I explained quietly. He smirked as he looked me over.

“No strings, right?” He asked. I nodded. “Perfect. Then go shower and I’ll be over in a half hour.” He said, as he dropped a kiss on top of my head.

“You’re an amazing human and I adore you.” I gushed. He winked at me and watched me walk my bike to the elevator.


End file.
